Clockwork and a teacup
by Artsome
Summary: What if you open your eyes and find yourself in the Naruto world? What would happen with a Sakura with a different mindset and knowledge of the future? - Another OC falls into Naruto. But hey, I want to be original (maybe not), so my OC wakes up in Sakura's body. Of course I'm going to change a lot more of the plot. Curious? Stay and read. :)
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

Naruto fan-fiction

What if you open your eyes and find yourself in the Naruto world? -Another OC falls into Naruto. But hey, I want to be original, so my OC wakes up in Sakura´s body. What would happen with a Sakura with a different mindset and knowledge of the future? Of course I am going to change a lot more stuff. Curious? Stay and read :)

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 1

Prologue

I opened my eyes slowly. Blinked a few times and then I closed them.

Opened them and then repeated the procedure.

After quite some time I simply sighed and accepted that nothing had changed.

The first days was confusing. I couldn't understand why it was impossible to move my limbs. Why everyone was so big. Nothing made sense.

Heck, to be honest, I still can't understand everything.

Though the things that did make sense... is unbelievable.

I have thought about it for a while. Two weeks, to be exact. And I have come to the conclusion that making a list of facts in my head helps considerably.

Fact number 1:  
My name is Nora Sampson. A girl. Easy so far, right?

Fact number 2:  
I am sixteen year old.

Fact number 3:  
My family is normal. One father, one mother and an annoying big brother.

Fact number 4:  
I have concentration problems. Not the ordinary where you have a tough time on focusing on something. The opposite actually. I concentrate too much on a single thing and forget about everything else in the process. Until I am finished with what caught my interest, I will not snap out of it.

This was an important fact. First I thought it was why I was in this predicament but no matter how I turn an twist the whole thing I can't see why it would matter.

Fact number 5:  
I am a baby.

That's right, I am currently two weeks old. I understand everything around me... but I am a baby.

Fact number 6:  
A woman who I have never seen before, I figure she gave birth to me, calls me her "sweet Sakura-chan".

Fact number 7:  
The few times she picks me up, which is a bit unnerving, and takes me out for a walk I can clearly see a mountain with faces edged onto it. Four faces to be exact. My... mother, still not used to thinking that, tells me stories about the brave Hokage.

A book I liked to read before had a Hokage. That world looked exactly like this one...

Fact number 8:  
This is the world of Naruto

….Yeah. I am surprised. Like, REALLY, surprised.

Have I died? Am I dreaming? I do not know.

I only know that everything feels _so_ real. A dream is usually not this long.

What should I do?

I have no clue.

I just lie there, staring at the ceiling. Listening to conversations. Not making any sound.

Hoping that I will find a way to unravel the mystery.

* * *

Alright. My first fanfiction. A bit nervous actually. But don't let that fool ya. I have some experience in writing, enough to at least to know when it sucks horrible... I think.

So I would be ever so grateful for a review or two.

Oh, almost forgot! Please stay and read more. I have some planes for this one. *smiles wickedly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: For this, the before and all the chapters in the future, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Only some OC I decide to throw in and the slightly different story than the original.**

**Summary:** What if you open your eyes and find yourself in the Naruto world? What would happen with a Sakura with a different mindset and knowledge of the future? Stay and read :)

**Authors note:** It may seem slow or confusing in the beginning, but I promise you I will clear it up later. If not, slap me in the review section and I will hurry to fix it. Thank you (^U^)

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2

After some time I had grown accustomed to this world. My body had certain routines that made it easier not to look into it too much. It was pretty much to sleep, eat, sleep, more sleep and observe all around me.

My mother was worried about me though. She keeps on casting worried glances at my direction and murmuring things to my father.

I guess she had every right to do that. Even I would be suspicious if I had a baby that doesn't make a single sound except for some coughing.

About the coughing, it started almost the minute I had completed all the facts.

The air felt weird and looked weird. Almost like when you see the dust particles in a sunny room. If I took a too deep breath my coughing began.

It didn't help at all to see that similar floating lights, which is the only explanation I have, all around me in everything.

Even in me!

Like strange liquid flowing in separate veins. It was a part of me, but at the same time it was alien.

There really is no other explanation than for it to be chakra. It made sense since I am in the Naruto universe.

… Well... Even if I had figured it out... Chakra? Naruto? Me being a baby?!

I would be on the safe side to say that this whole thing was freaking me out.

Still I made no sound except for the few coughing fits when I became overly conscious of the chakra. I have been like that since I was born, and by that I mean my other life.

Having close to zero facial expression. Making no sounds. Avoiding socializing. Everyone of them was a symptom of my decease. Or at least that's what they said. Had they ever thought about that maybe I liked it that way? Probably not.

My new parents didn't think so either.

One day my mother scooped me up and took me to the hospital.

I tried to protest. Saying something like "No!", but no sound came out. With a frustrated grunt I realized that my vocal cords hadn't finished developing yet.

A nurse greeted my mother when we arrived. "How may I help you?" She said this in Japanese. Luckily for me I had studied the language before and did not need to learn it now.

"I am Haruno Mebuki and this is my daughter Haruno Sakura. I am here concerning her odd behavior."

I rolled my eyes mentally. This is going to be tiresome. Though she confirmed my suspicions that I was in fact _the_ Sakura Haruno.

I closed my eyes reflexively when I saw all the chakra in the air. The hospital was swamped with it. Probably because of they using medical ninjutsu rather than technology. I wrinkled my face when I realized that I could still sense the chakra with my eyes closed.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm and my eyes snapped open. A doctor had green chakra in his hands that penetrated my skin. I felt drowsy almost immediately. Sleep overwhelmed me.

Months later.

The doctors had declared I had a rare birth disorder causing a weak body and chakra sensitivity. Almost like I was allergic to it.

But that was just false.

I had discovered early how easy it was to manipulate the chakra in my body. Expanding it, shrinking it and to somewhat extent, pulling it outside my body and sticking it to items next to me. It was a bit tricky. Some chakra didn't like being together with others. Somehow, one time I managed to convert my chakra to blend in with the surroundings. I got so surprised that in a blink of an eye it returned to normal again. Add that to the problem of not having much chakra. I guess that is the problem with toddlers. Now I know why they learn jutsu at age eight. Even still, it was fun playing with it. Mental challenge so to speak. Just _try_ being stuck in a small body with nothing to do _except_ playing with chakra. Of course you would be happy to be exhausted mentally and, of course, after awhile, it would flow naturally with an easy that even surprised me.

Of course I was careful to not let it show. Being labeled as a genius would have it's drawbacks. For one, you would have to go through tests and talk with people. I shuddered at the mere thought.

Ninja wasn't something I desired to be either. Killing, not something I would like to do. For me everyone was either black or white. They start with being white and only after some heavy evidence, they become black in my eyes. If I was a ninja, then I wouldn't have the leisure of deciding that. So, no. I _don't_ want to be a ninja.

Anyway, I hardly think that my parents would allow it after that diagnosis.

Still, that didn't stop me from learning to control my chakra. The other way around actually. I became more motivated to learn it.

Day in and day out I experimented with controlling my chakra. Trying to learn how to stick my hands on the wall, like tree walking but with my hands. Infusing different things with my chakra, blending them in the process. Water, for example, accepted me easily.

After just an hour or two I dropped like the toddler I was. I often slept blissfully as a result of the exhaustion.

At three years old I had learned how to walk, read and speak. Though I hardly did the last aforementioned.

My dad, which I found out is named Kizashi Haruno, let me wander the town by myself at this age. My mom was against it. Saying I was too weak to handle it, that it was too dangerous and so on. But dad, bless him, is more relaxed and confident that I can take care of myself. Besides, he noticed my restlessness and wanted me to have fun.

Oh how I loved him at that moment.

Though when I had asked them if I could learn some jutsu techniques they bluntly said in unison "No!"

"Why not?" I stared at them.

They shared a look and mom spoke up. "Sweetheart, trust us, it's for your own good."

I didn't answer but my eye twitched angrily. I took a deep breath and then moved towards the door. "Back at dinner." I said before stepping out and moving towards one of the training areas in Konoha.

Ever since I could be outside alone I had taken advantage of it and started training. The green clearing had a soothing effect on me and I had often ran laps around, getting better each time. Not even close to the old me though. I had taken acrobatics in my old life. Something that my parents had insisted on. Glad for it now. So I continued training it while I was away from the Haruno family's watchful eyes.

I first started with some warm up stretches, doing a certain routine from my old life consisting of small bends and twists; slowly increasing the movements and speed until my eyes could hardly notice the landscape except a big blur.

Panting, I slowly came to a stop. A satisfying gleam in my eyes when I noticed that this was the first time I had had the strength to do the whole routine without stopping in the middle for a breather. I was becoming better and I even let my mouth stretch into a smile, which is _incredibly rare_, upon the realization what I could entertain my boredom with in the future.

Still smiling I made my way to the small lake beside me and dipped my head into the water. With some chakra encasing air around my nose, I stayed down there a bit longer then I would have. The chakra letting me breath one time under water without inhaling the liquid, I wasn't good enough to contain more air. I did this as an exercise to train my control over how much I could stretch my chakra without letting in water, and to actually cool my head.

With ripples erupting from where my head had been moments ago I looked down at my hazy water mirror. Even then I could see the pink hair reflect. Pink! Pink like _cotton candy_ or _gum_ or,.. or, ..or... _pink! _It was such an eye catching hair that I was thinking about dying it a different color but decided differently since my mom, still weird to call her that, absolutely adored the hair. Her dazzling puppy eyes convinced me that it was okay enough to live with.

Still gazing down I noticed the pale skin of a three, soon to be four, year old. Her, _my, _I corrected, bright green eyes looked indifferently back at me even though she was soaked and the pink hair slick against her head.

My smile faded away and I frowned when noticing chakra signals in the trees moving fast past my training spot. It was often like that. I was wary of those signals since I wanted to live normal and not grow up like the Sakura I remembered. It was most likely ANBU doing some secret missions and running around. I thought they would be better at concealing their chakra. Either I was too good and they were bad or they didn't feel the need for it in the village. Probably the latter.

Another frown appeared on my face as I sensed something else.  
In the distance chakra was spiking like crazy, another training field I presumed. I had noticed that at this time on school days they were always practicing. It piqued my interest as to what they were practicing. Though, like every other time, I simply ignored it.

I shook my head, ridding me of any visible expression. Alright, so were was I? Oh, right, I was just about to -_**CHAKRA FLARE**__-_

_... _just about to -_**ANOTHER CHAKRA FLARE**__-_

...just -_**MORE CHAKRA FLARES**_-

...

I sighed loudly and made my way to the place that was absolutely brimming with blue jutsu chakra.

"Must they be so distracting?" I muttered quietly to myself.

Almost there I jumped up on the nearest tree with slightly chakra enhanced legs and jumped to another tree that had even better view over the training field.

I felt my mouth tug upwards into a smile. Mimicking the green beast of Konoha I thought silently to myself; _the power of youth. _They were ninja-to-be from the looks of their age and their chakra amount. They were practicing different hands seals and doing all sorts of jutsu.

I was a bit jealous of them. My parents didn't allow me to do something even remotely close to jutsu. I couldn't even go to the library and look at some information about it. The closest I have gotten them to comply with was history books and a book named "language of the seals". Not the hand seals but sealing the kyuubi kind of sealing. Though, admittedly, I was a bit interested at how that worked.

Still a tad bit angry I watched closely at a young boy with brown spiky hair that seemed to be gathering chakra at his hands. It did twists and turns while he was doing hand seals, right before it lashed out at an object nearby, making them switch places.

I widened my eyes in awe. Was that the replacement jutsu?

My eyes swept hungrily through the training field, trying to memorize their movement and then trying it myself later on. There is a limit to how much you can create training for yourself. It gets boring pretty fast. _Especially_ if you are the size of a three year old.

I hardly noticed the sunset until the people I was staring at packed up their bags and left. "Crap," I murmured. My parents had expected me back long before dark. It wasn't my fault though. When I happen to concentrate on something the world just disappears at the edges, only the item of my interest remains.

I sighed and started walking back home. After a moment I stopped and prepared myself to open my front door. What was expecting me behind this thin wooden frame didn't amuse me at all.

My mother suddenly burst open the door, halting my stretched forward arm, and yelled "SAKURA-CHAN!" It startled me so I clumsily took a few steps back. She scooped me up in a bear-like hug. "Don't do that." She whispered in my ear sadly.

Not knowing what to do I awkwardly patted her back. I had_ not _been expecting _that_.

"Sakura." My dad said from inside the house with such warmth I began to feel embarrassed. Had they really been _that_ worried about me?

"Hi." I cracked out. He took me from my mother and gave me another bear-like hug.

I glanced at mom and noticed that she seemed to want to say something but changed her mind. Instead she gave me a warm smile. "I've got good news for you. But first, let's go inside." She grabbed dads arm and practically shoved him inside.

I began to feel confused. What news? Then I saw the woman waiting for us. I blinked once. Then twice. And about the fifth time I reluctantly remembered.

It was Ino´s mom.

You can't blame me for not remembering immediately. It _had_ been about three years since I last read Naruto.

I turned my gaze at my own mom and waited for an explanation. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait that long.

"You remember the flower shop, right?" I nodded slowly. She had taken me there a few times. "Well, this is the owner and her child. Since we are so good friends, we decided that our children should also be that way. So we arranged a play time for the two of you."

Play time?

Suddenly I realized that Ino stood beside her mother. I didn't see her.

I frowned. I should have realized that people was waiting inside. What was the chakra training till for if I couldn't use it?

My mother smiled at my frowning expression, she was probably happy that I made an expression at all. My father did however hug me closer before putting me gently on the ground.

I stared at the blond and blue eyed child in front of me. She simply smiled back which seemed to annoy me even further.

"Run along and play," Ino´s mother urged us. With a beaming smile the blond nodded and took my hand before running to our small garden, dragging me along.

When Ino finally stopped and released my hand, she turned around with the same smile. "Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino! What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura," I muttered, not that happy over being forced to talk.

"What a beautiful name." She said, still with the same smile.

I didn't answer.

"Your name suits your hair," Ino pointed out.

Still didn't answer her, but my mouth twitched slightly. I wanted to tell her that pink hair, _pink!_, is something that I would easily trade with her blonde hair. How I envied her... Sort of. She will grow up to be ninja. A female kunoichi. Part of the rookie nine.

Seeing her felt weird in so many levels. She was a character in a series. Not the living type in front of me.  
Actually, I had already accepted the fact that I was in this world. But... Seeing another character alive is a whole different thing that just believing.

With a nudge, Ino brought me back from my thoughts. "Nice meeting you. Got to go home now."

I looked at the sky behind her and saw it darken. If I hadn't stayed as long as I did on the training ground, Ino and I probably would have gotten more time to play. I was glad I didn't come home sooner, I thought with a smile inside.

"See ya another time, friend!" She yelled and waved while going towards her mother that waited for her in the living room.

I stared at her retreating form. Did she just call me friend? I groaned at the thought. It would probably entail me to talk later on.

* * *

**(A/N)** Sorry, I know I promised to not be that person that doesn't update in a very long time  
... Sorry. I just had so many teachers that thought "Oh. The holidays are coming up in about a month. Why not give them homework, tests and some more grade deciding tests? Sure. That sounds great!"

...Yeah... Enough about me. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter that I decided to do instead of finishing a homework due today. Enjoy! ... Or else... *Evil glare*

Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. Stay and read the upcoming chapters. Only one more filler (they are somewhat necessary you know) and then the real action kicks in!

Favorite, alert, review, read etc. Every single one of them will make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** What if you open your eyes and find yourself in the Naruto world? What would happen with a Sakura with a different mindset and knowledge of the future? Stay and read :)

**Authors note:** OH. MI. **GOSH!** I have gotten favorites, reviews and even followers! Do you know how much I squealed in delight and kept repeating "OhmigoshOhmigoshOhmigosh-" until my throat got sore?!

Seriously love you so much it's unfathomable... I wasn't kidding when I said it would make my day. *cries happy tears*

Just because of my never-ending-love for you guys (or girls), I have decided to post this as soon as I could... Two chapters at once! Enjoy!

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 3

In the following month I could with displeasure see Ino holding her promise and meeting up with me on a regular basis. Of course I managed to avoid her sometimes by sprinting of to train early and coming back exhausted at nightfall, falling down on my bed like a rock.

However, those days that she did find me was spent with playing and talking, though mostly on her part since I answered with few words if none at all.

That blonde blue eyed girl grew on me. Her never ending persistence at making me her friend was probably a catalyst. Grudgingly I realized my mind began betraying me at the end of the month, calling her ´friend´, when addressing her.

"Traitor," I grumbled under my breath.

"Hm, nani?" Ino, my friend, turned around and asked me.

I flicked my eyes to the side in answer.

She smiled back at me, clearly understanding that I said "Nothing". If I wasn't already dull to weird and supernatural things happening to me, I would probably have been wondering how a four year old could pick up those subtle signs so easily.

"Good," she said and continued on with dragging me across the town. It was one of those tasks she had set upon herself on doing; making me play with others that is. Though as much as I was amused at her efforts, I wasn't with the idea of playing with people seventeen years younger than me.

I was contemplating on going home to train when she suddenly came to a stop. Noting my surroundings with a quick glance, seeing a huge playground complete with swings and everything, my eyes finally rested on the cluster of other children in the middle.

"Oi, here she is!" A boy with chocolate brown eyes said, nudging at the others.

Great. She was expected.

Ino smiled at them, gracefully ignoring my glare I was sending at her. "I brought Sakura-chan too, like I promised."

Great. Double freaking great. _I_ was also expected.

Another boy spoke up and whined. "_Now _let's play!" Seems like they had waited for us patiently.

Ino ran up to them as they were dividing themselves into two teams. My oh-so-lovely friend urged me to join her.

I pursed my lips together and turned around to walk away. As Ino didn't try to stop me, I knew that she didn't have any hope of me joining since the start. She knows me to well.

Good or bad? I settled on good for now.

At the corner of my eyes I spotted something in the forest that was even more yellow than Ino´s bright blond hair. Curiously I looked there only to freeze up the moment I met two blue eyes briefly before they averted them.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….Slowly, ever so slowly, my brain started to turn their cogwheels again...

…

…

It.

Was.

Naruto.

_THE Naruto._

The very same person that defines this world. The series wasn't called NARUTO for nothing, and seeing him in the flesh... Yeah. My point exactly.

I should avoid him.

I shouldn't get involved.

… Right?

Naruto stood there watching the whole thing with longing eyes. You could see how he wanted to be there so badly. From the obvious ignoring of the other children I surmised that he had already asked only to be rejected.

…

…

…

After a constant bickering from my consciousness that pleaded to me to do something, I did _something_.

I turned around again and walked up to Ino that watched me confused. I put a finger up. "On one condition."

She practically brightened up like the sun under the prospect of me playing with them, so she nodded eagerly.

I nodded to Naruto. "He will play with us."

Protests instantaneously rose up from the others.

"What?"

"No way!"

"You can't be serious!"

With a stern look from Ino it all quieted down. Again, I was mildly wondering at how such a young child could control other so good. Maybe it helped if you were a daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka? Or maybe because she just was that _social_. She turned to me once again and nodded firmly, stretching out her hand. "Deal," she said seriously.

I shook her hand firmly. "Deal." Ino broke into a smile at that.

Inwardly rolling my eyes, I walked up to Naruto that looked suspiciously at me. He wasn't in hearing rage but could clearly see all the commotion.

"What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes on me.

With a glare to my constant consciousness for forcing me to talk, I spoke up. "Want to play with us?"

"Why?" He asked curiously with a mix of doubt and suspicion.

This time I let my disapproving frown show. "Do I need a reason? I think not." Meeting his gaze I relented with a sigh and explained. "You look nice and we don't have even teams. So, want to join?"

Hope surged in him, but he tried hard not to let it show. "Aren't you scared of me?"

I smiled with a evil glint showing in my forest green eyes. "Trust me, I am much scarier than you are."

Naruto looked confused but smiled when he somewhat sensed my honesty. It was heart wrenching to see him make that kind of face. I knew him as that knuckle headed ninja that boasted of becoming Hokage someday. Not-

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!"

Ah. There it was. I was wondering when that would come up. "And you will make an excellent one at that. I'm Haruno Sakura," I said with a curt nod.

He hesitantly looked at me, surprised I didn't laugh at his dream.

Ignoring his look, I deemed the conversation ended. So I grabbed his hand and dragged him to Ino, much like what she often does to me.

"W-wait!" He seemed nervous. Can't blame him though. If I was being bullied like that I would probably stay away from them too. Heck, _they _would stay away from _me_. If somebody dared to tease me about my large forehead like it was with the original Sakura, I would literally beat the bullies asses. No hiding here, nope. So Naruto shouldn't either. Which is why I'm forcing him to play; to let him beat their asses at this game.

It was then that I realized I didn't know what game we were playing. I tilted my head to Ino when I stood right in front of her.

She laughed. "We're playing ninja." Again, she knew my silent speech and responded quickly. "Don't worry. No throwing things. This round is about one team hiding and the others finding."

Nodding, I turned to the other kids that stood and watched Naruto hiding slightly behind me. "Naruto is on my team."

They didn't answer but they also didn't glare at Naruto and telling him to beat it. With a small smile tugging at my lip I understood that whatever Ino had told them when I was gone, they would at least behave properly this time around.

I sent her a grateful look at which she shrugged off.

* * *

Naruto and I was on the hiding team and, funny enough, we were hiding within talking distance. Looking at him I found him almost ecstatic and smiling like a madman. He had hidden himself inside a hollow trunk and I was looking down at him from my hiding spot at a tree branch.

I think he was about to say something to me when I noticed tiny chakra clusters moving towards us. It was probably the search party so I shut him up with a gentle "Shh" before they could find him.

Even at the beginning of this game had I decided that he would be the last man standing, so to speak. That was why I almost panicked, note the _almost_, when the finding "ninjas" was getting closer to his hiding spot. He hurdled closer to himself in an effort of becoming smaller. His hair that was a beacon probably didn't help.

Within a split second decision I decided to use a technique I had been training.

The replacement jutsu.

I wasn't quite sure if it was going to succeed, especially since I don't know the hands seals. But hey, what was training till for if not using when the need arises?

Concentrating, I accumulated the chakra slowly and with great effort, made it replicate the moving twists and turns I had seen the boy at the training field do. Just when Naruto was about to be found I completed the forms and my chakra lashed out to him. A sharp tug inside me and suddenly I was staring at a cave like entrance.

Blinking a few times I realized I had actually switched places with him.

…

Wow. That certainly was... an experience.

Ino choose that time to show up. "Found you!" She yelled and smiled larger when she saw it was me. Laughing, she helped me up and dusted my clothes off.

Without looking up I could feel Naruto stare at me. Even with the slight discomfort, I still felt it was worth it... As long as he doesn't fall of that branch...

... He won't... right?

* * *

That day passed peacefully with Ino happy of me participating and Naruto in the end, winning it all.

I, luckily enough, convinced Ino that I would never _ever_ again play like that. She accepted it easily enough and weeks passed with us doing other things. Mostly me training, reading and keeping my bored mind occupied with the slight exception of Ino talking and teaching me those plants that she so adored.

I began enjoying my life here more than I thought was possible. My attitude changed, if ever so slightly, from no talking at all to talking when necessary. I think Ino is to be thanked, or blamed, however you choose to view it as.

Still, whenever I would stop and think about my previous life and compare it to this... The difference is truly astonishing.

Firstly, I had never been this athletic before. But that is just an aftereffect of wanting to do something to keep me occupied. An other similar trait from my other life. I did acrobatics three days every week from a request of my mother. I was one of those best in the class there, namely because I copied and replicated the moves while the others enjoyed just being in a group.

Another hobby my family started me with was the piano. It was easy memorizing the notes on the paper with the black and white keys.

Looking back, my life had been dull and nothing really happened in those seventeen years of life. I don't miss anything, not even my home. My family wasn't that closely knitted together, just one of those that lived in the same house. They didn't take much notice of me, especially since I was diagnosed having concentration and social problems. So, to say the least, we were not in the best of terms.

But my family here... They are loving, caring, and most of all, _happy_.

I felt it becoming contagious and, no sooner than when I turned five years old, I laughed for the first time coming here.  
Imagine their surprised faces! I almost laughed again at that but refrained from doing so.

Needless to say, my life was a breeze... until it was time for my first day in school.

"I will be okay," I said for the umpteenth time. "And I won't be needing that." I pointed out.

"Nonsense!" My mother scolded me. "Of course you will be needing this."

I looked at the bag she was packing for me. It was stuffed with at least 20 notebooks and 30 pens. I can't see what five year old that would need that. "It's only the first day."

My mom was about to voice her complaints again when my dad interrupted. "She has a point." He nudged her lightly with a humored light in his brown eyes. She sighed in exasperation after a moment.

"Alright, but don't come running to me when you are missing something."

I nodded. "I will be okay."

She sighed again and watched me with worried eyes. "Are you sure you want to go there alone? We can take you there if you want."

I gave her one of those rare smiles. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

My mom nodded reluctantly. "That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered under her breath.

My dad burst into laughter. "A true Haruno indeed." He got a glare from mother and he turned his laughing fit into a cough. I rolled my eyes at their antics.

Before they could say anything more I grabbed the bag, quickly hugged them and ran outside.

I contemplated passing by Ino´s home before I shrugged it off. We weren't even going to the same school. She is going to the Academy to become a kunoichi. I am going to one of the civilian schools, Rosario I think it's called, to become a...

I actually don't know. Maybe a seamstress? But one thing I'm certain of is that I'm never going to be a ninja.

A few more minutes walking and I finally faced a large rectangular house. It was quite simple in the design, being sand colored and all. Plus, the big sign above made no hesitation of what it was for.

"The civilian school Rosario".

A clear and easy sign, just like the interior. It was easy navigating through the crowd and finding my classroom. Before stepping inside I rehearsed my own made rules.

Don't attract attention. Just stay low.

Never ever show what you have learned. Don't be classified as a genius.

Follow the two above rules no matter what.

I nodded. Those rules would be essential but easy to follow.

Just as I thought that I crashed into the door when somebody inside opened it. Wincing I held my forehead and looked up to the attacker.

...

...

...

...

...

The boy that had opened the door stared at me. The kids inside had stopped what they were doing and also stared at me.

Then they burst out laughing.

My face flushed a little and I could hear them increase their laughter two notches.… It wasn't that funny.

As I sat down at the back I knew that rule one had to be scratched. Already failed at that rule.

Oh joy. This is going to be _fun_. -Note the sarcasm, please.

* * *

**(A/N)** Alright. Background chapter- DONE. Next one is going to be more fun.

Oh, right. Remember at the a/n above? All true. Except I did two chapters at once just because _you_ being awesome_ AND_ it's my birthday today. Yay!

So as a personal celebration to me, I'm posting two chapters. Enjoy for my sake, ne? (^w^)

(Btw, the date today is December the fourth...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** What if you open your eyes and find yourself in the Naruto world? What would happen with a Sakura with a different mindset and knowledge of the future? Stay and read :)

**Authors note:** This became a AU the second she decided to go to a civilian school. But don't worry. I'm going to force her to become a ninja... Mwahahahahaha~~

Well, enough about that (before you drag me to the madhouse). Did you know this is the second chapter at the same day? I contemplated making it longer but felt that it was a good place as any to end.

… Still, the second chapter at the same day! I'm on a roll! Please enjoy for my sake! You're going to love it!

… Or let's at least I hope so.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 4

**´Watch out, the teacher is glaring at you again.´**

Oh. You again.

You startled me. Again.

**´That's what I'm here for.´**

I sighed exasperated. It was no use arguing with it-

**´That's mean! I told you I'm Inner Sakura, and don't you dare forget it again!´**

Right. Inner Sakura. The same weird personality disorder the Sakura in the manga had... joy.

**´You would think that two years would be enough time getting used to me.´**

That short?

**´...´**

Yeah, yeah. You were saying?

**´...Look up´**

Up? Sure...

I straightened myself from my peaceful half slumber on my desk and looked up.

My eyes met the teachers that was practically fuming behind his glasses.

Crap.

**´Ha ha!´**

Don't laugh! Remember that you are in _my_ body?

**´Oh.´**

Yeah. My thought exactly. "Oh".

I sat up in a more acceptable position and looked at my teacher neutrally. "Yes?" I said in a bored voice.

He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at me. Just when he was about to say something the school bell rang, signaling the end of class. Cheers could be heard from the other seven year old kids that practically ran outside as if somebody lit a fire behind them. _Nobody_ liked his class.

I tried to sneak past him, but he found me much to my disappointment. "Come to my desk after school."

Just like that I had suddenly earned myself a death sentence. Who knows what he will come up with?

**´I tried to warn you.´**

Thanks. Could have been useful to have heard that a bit sooner though, I grumbled to Inner Sakura.

**´Not my fault you like to sleep in classes. I guess he just had enough.´**

Well, not my fault the classes here are so easy _and_ boring.

**´Then go to the Academy instead. I bet it's more challenging there.´**

_Not_ having that conversation again. I'm not going to be a ninja, and that's final.

**´ ...Just saying.´**

I sighed and slowly made my way outside. This is going to suck, I just know it.

* * *

**´This sucks!´**

Told you so.

My classroom teacher sat behind his desk and _glared_ at me. I idly wondered what I had done to make him so angry. Just sleeping at his classes didn't seem to be that bad.

He fixed his glasses straight on his pointy noise and continued to glare at me.

**´What is wrong with him?´**

Ignoring Inner Sakura's voice I met his eyes unmoving, not giving away a single emotion. He became only more aggravated at that and it wouldn't surprise me if steam started to come out his ears right about now.

"I called you here so that we could talk," he finally spat out. I could only roll my eyes mentally at that. Like, no shit Sherlock, I had no clue.

"Yes, what is it that you wanted to talk about sensei?" I said instead, careful to not sound as bored as I usually do.

"You do know that sleeping at classes is unacceptable?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Well, yeah. But it's not like they aren't used to that occurring. I practically did that since starting at age five. And it has been, what, about two years?

Instead of saying that, I tried to sound as innocent as others my age. "I'm just resting my head. I'm actually listening," with the spur of the moment I added bravely, "and it's not like I get bad grades."

At the last sentence the teacher made a grim face. Oh, there we had it. That was the place the shoe pinched. He probably didn't like the fact of my grades staying exactly the same without a visible effort from me. Well, what could I say? Sorry I'm not trying with too easy tests? Sorry I actually made a _effort_ of getting middle grades? Nope. Not happening. I still have rule 2 to follow.

"If you keep this up I will have to talk with your parents," his eyes seemed to be gleaming with joy in which I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. He never gets happy. The teacher, seeing my expression, smirked wider, "and perhaps expel you from school." He finished.

My eyes bulged slightly at that.

**´What! He can't do that!´**

Exactly! I do everything right in the grade department, and even being right next to average in the few athletic lessons we have.

HE. CAN. NOT. DO. THIS!

A smug smirk could be seen on his face. "That's all. You can leave now."

Resisting the urge to punch him, I whirled around and went out, looking for a poor tree to punch instead.

**´I almost pity the tree now. Almost.´**

* * *

**(Change of perspective. Iruka P.O.V.)**

Iruka was strolling casually down the street with a pack of paper in his hands. It seems that after the tragic Uchiha massacre, his job entailed more and more paperwork than he found acceptable. But of course, being the man Iruka was, he didn't complain and instead accepted it gracefully.

If he was quick to hand it over to the Hokage, or a secretary if he was busy, he could find Naruto and take him out to ramen. A smile tugged at his lips at that thought. Naruto would love it. Maybe he would even allow him to have as many servings as he wanted? It would be expensive but he could afford it.

He turned a corner and slammed into something, or rather, someone, as it yelped.

Iruka watched helplessly as papers flew everywhere. He groaned at the thought of sorting them out again. Something pink brought back his attention to the ground and at the person he had stumbled upon.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked worriedly and bent down to her, offering his hand.

She, as he noticed, only looked to be about Naruto's age. Apparently a civilian as he had been memorizing his students faces, and he certainly would have remembered that hair.

She shook her head slowly and looked up at him. Something fleeted in her eyes, too quick for Iruka to see, and was replaced with confusion. "...Iruka-sensei?" She asked disbelieving.

The man in question frowned but still smiled. "Yes, that's me. But I don't think you are one of my students, so the sensei part is unnecessary." He smiled sweetly at her. "I don't believe we have been acquainted either."

She still sat on the ground, not bothering to move and tilted her head slightly at him. She reminded him of a Uchiha with that blank face.

"...Troublesome..." She sighed after a moment and looked down.

Scratch that. She reminds him of a Nara.

"That shinobi hiate proves you are a ninja," she pointed to his forehead, "the stock of papers indicates a more relaxed task of a ninja, and the sheer amount of papers shows that you do this regularly." Now she looked him in the eyes. "Your genuine concern means that you likes children, or at least hides it well, and the result I conclude, is that you are a teacher."

Iruka was chocked. Was he that easy to tell?... Who is she?

Carefully looking at him under the whole speech, she opened her mouth again. "That's how I know you are a teacher, and," she let a hint of a small smile show, "I have this friend that is in your class."

He smiled broader and offered his hand again, at which she accepted this time around. "That explains it." Iruka said. "Still don't know your name though."

"Really? My fault then." She gave him a look that almost suggested that was her purpose all along.

Silence spread until Iruka coughed a bit discreetly. "...And your name is?"

A sigh escaped her, almost inaudible, but the chūnin-level teacher heard her. "Haruno Sakura," she told him.

The name confirmed Iruka's suspicions that she was a civilian. No ninja clan had that name as far as he knows, and he of all people should, considering he was a teacher. Though that left him still wondering who exactly she was. Her observation skills was obviously high for a child.

Before he could say anything to the mystery child with a neutral look, a hand shoved several papers onto his chest, forcing him to catch them if Iruka didn't want them to fall yet again.

And, just like that, she rounded a street corner, effectively leaving a confused teacher behind.

Glancing at the papers he noticed with chock that they were sorted out alphabetically, just like they had been before he dropped them.

A question arose yet again.

Who is that girl?

Scratching his head, he continued to his destination.

* * *

After handing out the paperwork, he encountered a familiar face.

"Hello, Iruka. It has been awhile." Sarutobi smiled warmly when he saw the teacher. "How has life been treating you?"

"Yes, everything's been going good." Iruka thought about the blond prankster in his class and had to smile. "Or at least like normal."

The Hokage smiled at that, seeming to know who his thoughts was directed at. "That's great to hear. Has anything interesting happened lately?"

Immediately a flash of pink entered his mind. Seeing his hesitation the Hokage asked him gently what was wrong. "Well..." Iruka didn't know how to bring it up. "There is this girl..."

Sarutobi lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "A girl?"

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" He hurriedly corrected. "I meant I ran into a interesting kid on the way here."

"Really? Interesting how?"

Iruka thought about it. "...Many different reasons... But I believe there is something about her. She would probably make an excellent ninja, intellectual wise at least. She reminds me of Uchiha blended with a Nara."

"Oh?" The Hokage's interest was piqued. "What is her name?"

"Haruno Sakura. Seven years old, from the looks of it."

He absentmindedly huffed on his pipe, making little smoke columns. "Then let her become a ninja."

"Sorry?" Iruka asked bewildered.

"You do know that we have a shortage of good ninjas right now because of the Uchiha absence? We need every person we can get." Iruka nodded. He was very well aware of that. The pressure on the teachers for the quality of the education had increased. "I suggest you check on her and then decide if she is worth the trouble."

Iruka nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

With that conversation ended and he went outside. Iruka found himself looking into the archive, trying to find a file on her. He smiled when he saw her name on a piece of paper containing information on her.

Now it's just finding her school teacher.

* * *

"...lways disrespects her authorities, never pays attention and shamelessly lie right in your face!"

Iruka looked at the civilian teacher with disbelief. Maybe she wasn't that good of a person after all. Only one question to the teacher about a girl named ´Haruno Sakura´ made him bristle and let a tidal wave of information out.

Iruka contemplated if this was worth his time but shrugged it off, seeing as the Hokage had asked/ordered him.

Then continue searching it is.

"May I see her tests?" He asked politely.

The glasses bobbed up and down reluctantly on the man's nose. "Of course." He showed Iruka the large pile of paper that reminded him off the never ending paperwork that comes with being a teacher. He let out a sigh and began looking at them with Sakura's teacher behind him still going on about her "bad ways".

Ignoring him in favor of the tests he was skimming through, he noticed to his disappointment nothing out of the ordinary. She made faults, big ones and small ones.

Her tests was always average. Sometimes below, sometimes slightly above.

She was normal.

Nothing at all sticking out.

If he had to say something, then it was that she was your average Sue- Painstakingly normal.

Iruka frowned at that. Then how did she so quickly sort out his papers? Was it only a coincidence?

Somehow he doubted that, but a quick glance at the papers again confirmed it. He sighed again, preparing to leave and report his findings to the Hokage when something stopped him.

...Could it be?

...Nah.

...

Iruka quickly grabbed a bunch of her tests that was sorted date wise and looked at the results.

_...But this is...!_

His eyes bulged out when he recognized the system that was being used. It was a fairly simple ninja code, but not one that was regularly used. He grabbed three more tests, looked at her results, and he nearly choked when he saw another easy ninja code.

Three tests in a row. Always having the numbers spelling the same three words in codes that she kept switching.

Iruka had to admit it.

She was a prodigy.

Very much like a Nara in that manner, if he may add.

He glanced yet again at the papers that revealed her emotions. Sarutobi would probably snort with amusement when he hears what she always writes.

Three simple words.

**I.**

**Am.**

**Bored.**

* * *

**(A/N)** Something you might need to know: Iruka doesn't really like him at this age in the manga, and certainly does not buy him ramen. But hey, this AU, remember? So I'm going to make him like him a bit more, a bit sooner. The only change (except Sakura) that differentiates right now.

With that said...

Hurray! Second chapter in a row! On my birthday! And take it easy, I won't demand a congratulation or something *puppy eyes* but I would appreciate a review, a favorite, an alert, and, most of all, that you keep reading and sticking through with this story! That would make me the happiest!  
*smiles so brightly you can see rainbow unicorns behind me*.

...Hm, yeah... enough about me. If you have a question, please be free to ask. You can PM me or simply review.

Love ya all!


	5. Chapter 5- Everything begins

**Summary:** What if you open your eyes and find yourself in the Naruto world? What would happen with a Sakura with a different mindset and knowledge of the future? Stay and read :)

**Authors note:** Sorry for the wait, everyone! This chapter kept on bugging me with the small details and the writers block just decided to tag along... Urgh! I hate that thing! Besides, my school issued a cluster of new homework; _and_ we had a snow storm that messed with everything.

Life just hates me, ya' know?

But, as you can see, a new chapter is up! Technically, this would have been a lot longer, though that would have taken even longer to write. So I thought, why not post this now instead? Therefore, I'm putting what would have been the latter part of this chapter into chapter 6. Enjoy yourself and remember, every five chapters, the length is the double of the normal. Look forward to it!

...

And, before I forget (how could I ever forget this?):

Thanks for the comments, favorites, alerts and the _unbelievable_ increase in readers! I have officially reached 10 reviews (and more)! Woot!

Thanks! I giggle like crazy every time I read them.

((You inspire me to greatness, _greatness_ I tell you! Mwahaha!)) (^w^)

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 5

Crap. Now I had really done it.

**´About Iruka?´**

Yeah. How could I have been so stupid! To actually disclose my name to a ninja, and Iruka nonetheless!

**´Well, you did try to distract him with pointing out your observations.´**

I think I only made it worse. That curious glint in his eyes... Argh! What if he decides to search information about me?

**´He _is_ a ninja. That wouldn't be so hard to do... and to think that you also sorted out his papers...´**

Stop sounding so amused! I just happened to do that because I was so angry from before. I didn't stop and think of the consequences.

**´Like now?´**

My eyes downcast, a troubled sigh escaped my lips.

To think that I actually ran into Iruka on the street. What was the odds of that happening? None existent, I tell you. Still, it happened, and now he knows my name... I regret it already.

I already told myself to stay clear of all the characters I knew. Especially since I don't regard them as characters anymore. _Especially_ after befriending Ino. It's scary how alive, -no, lively is a better word,- she can be sometimes. They are real people that I shouldn't meddle with, just let them live life without a _Sakura_ person. They could handle themselves without me.

So becoming a ninja and meeting with everybody is a big NO NO.

**´Meeting...like Ino?´**

She insisted on becoming my friend. I would have hurt that poor girls heart if I said no. -I withheld the fact that I also wanted to be friends with her.-

**´Then what about Naruto?´**

I just happened to play with him one time. It's not like anything changed on that department. I haven't meet him since.

**´Iruka?´**

Dammit, stop questioning me! I already regret not running the second I saw that signature scar. Instead I said his name like the stupid Sakura I am.

**´Should I answer that?´**

Sure. If you like death.

Silence followed that statement and I enjoyed it with all my heart. Just hope it stays that way.

…

…

…

Nothing. Not even a snort.

Truly astonishing.

I stretched my limbs to take away a bit off the stiffness and immediately noticed the familiar chakra incoming.

Ino.

Her chakra always felt... unwavering, stubborn of sorts. The only word describing it, really. Though in an other part, it also held the same feeling you get from a psychiatrist, like she can see inside you if she wants too. Her unique signature was accompanied by two others, much to my surprise. Their chakra interacted like old friends. I found this a bit odd. Who could they be...?

Usually the chakra had a tendency to repel the things it didn't like, or thought foreign. That's why some jutsu' can't be mixed. Much like the relationship of water and air. They live side by side, but they don't blend. Curious thing, the chakra.

So, Ino brought two friends?

... I think I know who they are.

I contemplated on hiding when she spotted and called out to me. "Sakura! I'm so glad to see you!"

_Too late._ I sighed.

Schooling my expression, I turned around and acted mildly surprised. Nobody knew about my chakra sensing skills, and it would stay like that if I had my way. "Yes?" I answered blandly.

She, much to my horror, lunged at me and grabbed me in a tight hug. I think she was probably trying to squeeze my lungs out, considering the force she was holding onto me. "My god, how much I miss the company of a girl!"

Shifting a little so I could breathe, I answered with a slightly amused voice. "Glad to see you too."

Ino groaned exasperatedly right next to my ear before releasing me. "They are _so_ boring." She sighed again before waving towards the two boys only now catching up to the girl. "All they do is look up to the sky and eat."

I eyed the two people that looked slightly offended at that. Just like I expected, it was those two. Shikamaru, having his hands in his pockets and slouching, briefly made eye contact with me before looking up to the clouds, not feeling that bothered.

His chakra has, interestingly enough, two layers. One lazy with the confidence that his intelligence allowed him to be that relaxed, while the other layer had the distinctive feeling of... a shadow. Not very creative, I know, but that's what his chakra felt like. Many clans had that two layers, or at least the ones I had encountered. I just needed to poke and probe a little with my chakra sense and their elements would be known.

Chouji, smiling shyly towards me, also has the two layers. One caring, kind and a bit tentative, while the other oozed of strength.

...Interesting.

**´Didn't you just say that you should, and would _not _meet with other people you unofficially know from the series?´**

Startled, it took me a time to answer.

What the heck! You said you would be quiet!

**´Not once did I say that.´**

I thought back to our conversation and grudgingly admitted that she didn't. I guess not, but would it kill you to try?

**´Would it kill you to answer my question first?´**

Noting that the stubborn voice would continue badgering me endlessly, I decided to end the conversation quickly. _Yes_, _I will die_, now shut up!

Maybe not the most elegantly way of doing it, but it did the trick.

I redirected my attention to Ino who was still huffing about boring people. "-... and like it's not enough torture, I have to go to a stupid clan meeting over the weekend! Apparently our dads wants to chat about something." She sighed dramatically again. I think she was secretly enjoying this, though. Ino was always the sort of person that liked to complain. Or talk. She _loved_ to talk.

I felt my mouth twitch into a small smile. "So all you need is a girl," I mused out loud, thinking back to her starting words.

I only realized my mistake when I saw the glint in her blue eyes.

Oh no. Please don't. Plea-

"You can come with me!" Ino declared loudly with triumph in her voice.

Why did you? I groaned to myself.

"You can't," I tried to reason her out of that thought, "it's a _clan meeting_. Nothing for an outsider, nonetheless a civilian, to be attending."

She pouted. "Of course you can. You are my friend and I refuse to come without you. Besides," she added with flourish, "it's not like it's an official meeting. Only some friendly talking."

I didn't bother to mention that friendly talking wouldn't be so bad and politics is much more boring, therefore she could go there with no worries _without me_. However, Ino would probably find a way to make that into an agreement, so I simply let my eyelids drop into a glare directed at her.

Ignoring me, like she has a tendency to do, she jumped up and down on the spot, sporting a huge grin. "Oh, pretty please? It will be so much more fun with you!" Without waiting for my answer, since she knew what it would be anyway, she grabbed my hand and rushed to the other direction. "Let's ask my dad! I'm sure he will agree."

There wasn't even a trace of doubt in her voice. She was confident she was right.

It somehow made me want to bang my head into the nearest wall. I had a feeling nothing good would come out of this.

* * *

The feeling intensified when I found myself inside the Yamanaga compound with a very eager Ino. I could probably wrench myself from her grip, I'm sure my strength surpasses her, but something told me that Ino would be sad then- and who purposely wants to make a friend sad? Besides, she has the ability to use puppy eyes that could succumb whole kingdoms. Me included, I stand no chance against her powers. I shudder at the thought of what she can one day accomplish with those eyes.

Instead I stood there and gave in to the thought of a very, _very_, long weekend.

When Ino wants something, Ino gets it.

"-and then I thought of this idea... So can she, can she, can she, pretty_ please~_?" Ino said while jumping up and down, the very epitome of being eager. "Please daddy!"

The person that listened to all the rant, being surprisingly patient throughout the whole thing, now looked down to me. Inoichi lifted a blond eyebrow at me, asking the silent question if I agreed to this proposal. He knows her daughter too well and almost immediately surmised that I had been dragged here. I was grateful for that, but Ino was Ino, which led me to my silent mumble, "I would absolutely _love_ that. Despite for my fear of being impolite, can I please have the honor of intruding your generous hospitality for the weekend?"

You can never accuse Haruno Sakura of not being polite, my mom assured herself of that. The wrath of that particular mother was to be feared, especially when hefting a wooden spoon. The creative torture she could induce was to be feared and avoided at all costs, so I learned early that speaking politely should be used in almost every situation.

Of course, exceptions can be made.

Ino, one of the exceptions whom I was wordlessly cursing, approved of my answer. She nodded to me and then continued to verbally harass her dad into agreeing. I wanted to feel sorry for Inoichi, I really did, but that flushed down the toilet when he accepted. I had silently wished that he would reject the offer, since I was unable to.

At his nod, I cursed my luck.

My last hope.

Vanished.

Thy cruel fate, thou shalt _be the end of me_. I shudder at the thought of socializing. I might have opened up more with Ino, but that didn't mean I enjoy going around talking with strangers.

I gave Ino a not-so-subtle glare who once again took my hand and dragged me outside, talking animatedly about everything from the ground to the sky. Though, most was centered to a certain "glamorous-captivating-smart-handsome-luscious-bea utiful-stunning-noble-skillful-(insert more synonyms here)" Uchiha Sasuke, a boy I was all too familiar with from her class. The fan girl part of my friend was scary, her sense of detail was very accurate, probably from the Yamanaka training, and I now knew how Sasuke held his chopsticks, witch I definitely classified as too much information. So, with practiced ease, I tuned her out and concentrated on finding something that could help my escape.

It didn't take me much time to hone in on faintly familiar chakra rounding the corner. Interrupting another rant about "the oh so talented Sasuke", I nudged her and pointed out the people to Ino.

She paused briefly to look. "Oh. There they are. I wondered where they went."

Poor Shikamaru and Chouji had only just now caught up with the energetic girl. She just ran off with me in tow and neglected the two friends that she had been with previously. They might not be the best of friends, since they only stuck together because their fathers did the same time to time, but I knew they enjoyed doing things together... _sometimes_.

Poor them again, since I took the opportunity their arrival gave me and escaped to the nearby bush.

I watched them from the shrubbery and started trying to disappear from her senses. It had to be done quickly, or else she would know something is amiss.

I took a deep breath and slowly let my breathing quiet, calmed my heartbeats, and masked my chakra to the best of my capabilities. Ino would otherwise find me. She had the uncanny intuition of finding me if I didn't. She always did in the past, much to my dismay, until I learned -or rather; forced myself to learn- the art of hiding. If I may say so myself, I was getting pretty good. It was only one in twenty times that Ino could find me now. That's definitely improvement in my book.

Ino paused again from her talking and looked around, confused.

She swore quietly."Damn it. Not again." Then she inhaled sharply and I cringed from the outburst I knew was coming. "We meet here at this time on SATURDAY! You hear me?!" She yelled out loud.

Just before I ran from the place in all haste, since there was still a large risk that she would find me if I stayed put, I heard Ino go and bother the two boys instead. The typical "troublesome" was accompanied by it before she dragged them away instead, probably to a nearby restaurant if I knew her right. I _almost_ snickered at that. Ino was so very predictable sometimes. She will most likely start talking from where she left off with me, the classic rant about "the oh so talented Sasuke".

Poor them, their turn to entertain her. It was a surprisingly hard task to do when she was bored.

This time, I snickered at the thought as I hastily retreated.

* * *

Upon coming home, my good mood plummeted down faster than Ino could say: "Sasuke!" –Which is _fast,_ if you couldn't guess.

A strong chakra signal was inside my living room, which I knew from a fact couldn't be my parents since they are civilian with the normal underdeveloped reserves. So, no, my mood didn't improve when I found Iruka sitting casually with a steaming teacup inside my house. I felt the same feeling of doom creep upon me again.

The day was turning out to be a disaster. First Ino had invited me to socialize with people involved in the plot. Then I come home to find that a certain teacher was sitting inside my house.

I idly thought that this day might have played out differently, to the better, if I had given in to the impulse to stay in the safe bed with the comfy blankets the whole day.

**´What is he doing here?´**

_I would like to know _that_ too_, I answered grimly to the curious voice of Inner Sakura.

"Tadaima," I said carefully in the hallway. My dad was still at work at this time, so the only one who could explain would be mom.

Like I hoped, my mother came to my side to greet me. "Okairi, Sakura." She hugged me. "Would you mind giving our guest a refill while I cook dinner?" I felt a little disappointed that she didn't say anything else but was quick to comply.

"Hai," I nodded and took the teakettle from her hands in the kitchen.

Making my way to the living room, I eyed him suspiciously while I poured another batch in his cup. Iruka smiled, trying to ease up the mood. "Hello Sakura-san. It's good to meet you again."

"Likewise," I replied politely without really meaning it. His mere presence disturbed me in more ways than just one. The fact that he was sitting inside my house was one, the other was that _he was inside my house_! He wouldn't be here to simply drop in and talk with my parents. I knew that they had no contact whatsoever with other ninja besides Ino's family. That leaves me, he dropped in to talk with _me_. Different scenarios whirled inside my head. The possibility that he knew that I wasn't from this world was one of them. A scary thought, if I ever knew one.

I still eyed him suspiciously without even trying to hide it. He coughed a little awkwardly. "Ah, well, how is school going for you?"

I immediately grimaced. That dumb teacher's threat of being expelled still hung in the air and after the weekend, he will probably request a meeting with my parents to confirm it.

My reaction seemed to intrigue Iruka since he leaned forward slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," I waved my hand dismissively. "Just a conflict of opinion on something trivial."

He blinked, a stunned expression making its way to his face. I knew that look. The adults often got that at first when I talked. It was probably something about my way of speaking, the fancy words that someone at my age wouldn't be using. Was it really that surprising? I _was_ trying to dumb myself down.

He blinked again after a moment and recomposed himself. "Oh," he said, almost sounding disappointed, and took another sip of the tea. He dropped the subject but his chakra said otherwise. The slight increase in movement proved that he was still curious, or at least interested.

**´I wonder why it would matter to him?´**

Casual talk to seem more friendly? I shrugged inwardly. The big question still lay in why he was here.

Deciding to be blunt, I asked the very same question. "Why are you here?"

Iruka smiled at that. "I came here to make an offer to you."

I once again narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "What offer?"

He sat his teacup down and straightened himself even more, looking more professional and serious, though he still had that friendly smile. "How would you like to start at the Academy?"

I blanched. That's why he is here? To make me go to the Academy?!

I don't want to be a shinobi!

Can I even deny?

Of course I can... I think... He can't force me!

... But, maybe, he found out about my use of chakra...?

**´He wants us to be a ninja?´**

A high pitched squeal could be heard bouncing in my mind.

**´That sounds so fun! Why don't we? Please, please, please, please, **_**p**__**retty please~**_**?"**

Inner started to rant in a copied Ino style, in which I ignored just as gracefully. Tuning out the both of them had turned into an art I was starting to excel at. Especially since Inner had been on my case for quite awhile that going to the Academy would be "_interesting_", as she worded it.

I inwardly shook my head. I don't want to be a shinobi. The responsibilities... the death... It's no play.

Inner Sakura pouted at my final tone.

Iruka, clearing his throat, got my attention again. "I know this might come sudden, so you have until Monday to answer. But please take into account that this is also the Hokage's wish." I stared dumbfounded at him. The Hokage also wants me to become a ninja? "Till then, have a nice day." He winked at me before he rose and left the room.

I still stared at the spot he left, locked inside my thoughts. A part of me, probably Inner Sakura, noticed that Iruka traded a few words with mom before bowing politely and leaving the house.

I still kept staring right in front of me, like it held the answers I was seeking. Why did the Hokage want me? Should I feel flattered or horrified?

The soft smell of lilies drifted in the air before the carrier of the perfume lowered herself into the seat and looked worried at me. "Sakura, honey? Are you okay?"

I blinked slowly and then focused my attention on mom. "Did you know?"

She nodded and put a hand through her dark blonde hair absentmindedly. Her eyes drifted and she was chewing on her bottom lip. She was a bit unsure of how to word it."Yes. He came earlier and explained it all to me." She smiled faintly. "Iruka-san also told me about how you met."

I held back rolling my eyes at the memory. Yes, she would probably find it amusing.

Mom heaved a sigh and continued. "You know what I think about ninja..." She trailed off, biting once again on her bottom lip unconsciously.

Like most civilians, Mebuki Haruno had the opinion that it was a dangerous occupation but was glad the protection was available. Especially after the incident of the Kyuubi.

"...and the doctors declared you healthy enough when you were five..." Another sigh escaped her and then she locked eyes with me. Green eyes meeting green. "It is your choice, you can decide, and I will support you whichever you may pick." She reached forward and ruffled my pink hair. "Pick the option you will not regret," she advised, before disappearing into the kitchen again.

The option I will not regret?

**´I will regret it if you don't become a ninja just because _you are too darn lazy_!´**

Hey, I resent that! I'm not... _that_ lazy. I just don't want to mess with the plot... and their lives.

**´Mhm. Sure.´**

I sighed. You won't ever leave me alone if I don't become a ninja... will you?

**´You got that straight, Sherlock!´**

Okay, okay. Let's come to an agreement. We are the same person, so it's vital that we agree on this. Mom did say that _I_, meaning the two of us combined, should agree on this. So listen up; We have until Monday to bring forward our best arguments for our respective option, and whoever loses just got to suck it up?

**´...Sounds reasonable enough. How do we decide the winner?´**

We don't. I will be honest and say what I truly feel to Iruka.

**´That doesn't sound fair. You already think I am the wrong one!´**

Yes, that's true. But I'm not totally unreasonable, I do have a good head on my shoulders, so I will pick the one that is best. _You know that_, I said with a pointed look to Inner. If I can't trust myself, then who was there to trust?

**´Alright, alright. Deal.´**

Good.

…

Then I groaned.

I still have to go to Ino tomorrow.

The quiet snicker of Inner told me she thought I deserved to suffer. Stupid Inner.

* * *

The way towards the Yamanaka compound seemed to be shorter than I remembered. Even when my feet was practically dragging, I soon found myself facing a very spirited Ino.

"Took you long enough!" She said and playfully poked my arm.

I grumbled.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that." Ino pouted.

I didn't answer but I gave her a nasty glare instead.

She smiled in answer, her blue eyes sparkling. "I'm _so_ happy I don't have to be the only girl there my age." Ino nudged me playfully but was still smiling earnestly at me. "Thanks."

I heaved a sigh. My puppy eyes sensor was bleeping, so I took great care in not looking anywhere near her. "I came, didn't I? So stop looking at me like that," I muttered.

She laughed in answer. "Come on then, I heard the Akimichi are serving today. And you _know_ that they always have the best food..." Ino took my hand and, as customary, started to drag me, this time in the direction of the Nara compound. Apparently the meeting was to be held there. "And the amount of food is no joking matter either." She absently patted her stomach. "I shouldn't eat too much. I am, after all, thinking about going on a diet."

She turned to me with a smile. "What do you think I should do, Sakura?"

My eye twitched in answer.

Ino frowned. "No? Why not? Sasuke would-"

I gave out a frustrated groan. "No. Eat, for the love of all things holy! You're still a child." I eyed her up and down. She was only seven years old and she was already thinking about dieting? What is the world coming to? ... No, wait, don't tell me. This world is coming to the point that they would all depend on a blond boy that they all shunned before. Is it only me that is skeptic and sees the irony in it?

Ino still frowned. "You're also a child."

How I wanted to tell her that I'm not, at that moment. To tell her that I'm in fact, counting all the years here, twenty three years old.

I didn't. Instead I shook my head. "Yes, I am. But do you see me starving myself?"

This was her turn to eye me. "... I guess. I could always wait until I turn ten, or something. But what if you stay skinny because you have great meto-... Motab-...Mo-"

"Metabolism?"

"Yes! That!"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I promise to tell you if you gain too much weight."

Her eyes glittered. "You promise?"

Nod. "I promise."

She squealed and picked up her pace. "Best. Friend. _Ever_!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, but a small smile could still be seen on my face.

While she chattered away on Sasuke and flower related things, I became lost in my own thoughts. The pressing need of an answer about the Academy haunted me.

In my previous life, and I'm not even ashamed to admit it, I lived a sheltered life. Death didn't touch me, wasn't as near as it is here. The massacre of the Uchiha proved it. The Konohagakure became more empty, the Uchiha crest that adorned almost every shop was torn away, the wailing of friends still echoed in the dark corners. Life and death. Civilian and shinobi. Both is needed, both has it's consequences.

In my case, I could probably change so much more as a shinobi. Most likely be killed doing it too. Is it really that bad, wishing for the new life to be lived to the fullest extent? To live till I die of old age, and not in a bloody massacre?

I, myself, see no problem with that.

**´But try to see it my way. Be a little more unselfish and think about all the lives you could save! Everything you could change for the better! You already have the basics down, you would just have to slap on a Konoha-hiate and you're good to go.´**

I rolled my eyes mentally.

You know it's more than that. It's so much more I would have to learn- So much more that I would have to sacrifice. Take my age, as an example. It is considered ancient for a shinobi to live to the age of fifty. In the more modern world, you become surprised that someone died at the age of sixty, since humans can reach up to a hundred!

**´Don't be such a worrywart! You already have so much knowledge- you could probably foresee almost every event.´**

Yes, that's just it. _Almost_. And even if I do know _almost_ everything, what good would it do me? If I change something to the better, like, stop the invasion from happening, wouldn't that change everything in the future? Then what? I wouldn't be able to know anything and I might have changed it for the worst. Maybe even the destruction of all mankind. So don't tell me not to be a _worrywart_! I think I have every right to be anxious about this. I have every right too want to decline the offer!

**´Geez, you're so stubborn. No matter what you think, _I _still think that you should become a ninja, a shinobi. Even if it would only save one life... Oh well, time runs away when you're having fun. We can talk later, since you're already at your destination.´**

I blinked in confusion and then noticed that Ino was staring at me expectantly.

"Sorry...? I didn't quite catch that."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't. You got that glazed look in your eyes again. You _never_ hear me when you get that look about you." She huffed again before taking my hand -again- and tucked me lightly after her. "Come on then. We're here."

At that moment, when I entered, the feeling of foreboding came back like a shiver against my back. Somehow, someway, something will change.

My gut told me that it won't necessarily be good.

* * *

**(A/N)** Sorry again for the late update! Hopefully the next chapter will be coming in about two weeks, but don't count on it. I will try, but you never know what might come up.

Anyways, hope you liked this extra long chapter. I didn't get everything I wanted into this, but I'm satisfied anyway. Hope you also liked it, and thanks for reading this far, I appreciate it!

So long and see you at the next update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** What if you open your eyes and find yourself in the Naruto world? What would happen with a Sakura with a different mindset and knowledge of the future? Stay and read. :)

**Authors note:** Another chapter update! I wrote all of this in a day. Let's take a moment to bow down to the superiority that is Artsome!

…

…No?

You, my dear readers, apparently have common sense. Good for you.

Like always, I'm giddy and smiling like a lunatic because of all the reviews. I might not respond to them, but trust me when I say that I read them over at least twice. Every thing you say, I take it to heart and consideration. So feel free to continue pointing out flaws, good points and the like.

Thank you so much!

**Chapter dedication:** Impar, for being the first person to PM me about this story and commenting on it. That takes guts (or is it only me since I have a tendency to be shy?). It made me so happy that I decided to post this chapter early. Everybody thank Impar! I won't bite, so don't hesitate to PM me about anything you wish to speak (write,) about.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 6

The Nara clan, one of the shinobi clans in Konoha, is famous for many various things. They might not be the strongest, nor the largest, but they are definitively one of the smartest. This clan is famous for producing outstanding ninja that actually uses the unknown enigma that happens to be called a brain. A feat that could not be said for many of the other shinobi, sadly enough. But perhaps it's not that astounding when you think of one of the other things they are famous for; their clan jutsu of shadows. Kage jutsu.

Shadows is not about brute strength, nor is it about power. And it certainly isn't anything flashy that catches people's eyes.

It's the exact opposite, actually.

The shadows are not to be seen. They hinder the movements of enemies and, if the control is great enough, can slowly choke somebody to death. Nothing of this is of any use to an ordinary shinobi. In the heat of battle, you against five other shinobi, what does it matter when you can momentarily cease all movements? When you can wring somebody's neck, only to have a kunai stabbed into your back? That's where the smarts comes in. After all, a Nara isn't some ordinary shinobi. The Nara clan has to have the intelligence to use their shadows. To know when to fight and when to retreat.

In the past, when Konohagakure didn't even exist, when no countries had yet to be formed, the Nara clan was nearing extinction.

The shadow jutsu' didn't help in outright war, a sad fact that they understood well enough. If they ever participated in battle, they would be the first to go. They were getting killed like flies and nothing could hinder it. Except one thing. In the darkest times of mankind, they were hiding. No one could blame them, really. Many others did the same thing, in which some is lost to this day. The Nara clan faced a similar problem. What did their intelligence help them in when they lacked the power to help themselves? None, was the conclusion they was brought to.

That's where the two other clans came in.

When the Nara clan heard of a land that fought for peace, they decided that their best bet was to join them in their fight, and so they did. At the same time, Yamanaka and Akimichi joined.

Things just progressed from there.

The discovery of how well their combined fighting was made the three more close knitted than any other clan in Konohagakure. They shared everything, from ingredients to top secret information that they had gathered. They flourished with the help from each other. Thus, the famous Ino-Chika-Chō formation was made.

Or, at least, that's what I gathered from the history books.

It's surprising how much information you could learn from books made available to the public in a normal library. Of course, the details wasn't included and anything related to clans was often -always- removed in fear of enemy spies. Especially if it was easy to obtain that information. But for me it was ridiculously easy to piece together everything from my former life, and what I learned from the books, to fill in the blanks and create almost their whole life story, and some.

Sometimes, just _sometimes_, I think about becoming a spy for other countries. Knowledge is power in these times, and I already knew enough to take the whole country down, _twice_, if that's what I wanted. Do I want to? No, I didn't, and Konoha will live.

… Did I sound disturbingly close to a villain there?

I mused distractedly about how things would have turned out if I wouldn't have had my family here. I probably would have become a villain in some sense.

A tug on my hand and I focused again on my surroundings with Ino leading the way.

I tipped my seven year old head backwards, and I took one moment to sigh at the annoying height difference.

The walls surrounding half the Nara compound wasn't maybe the largest out there, but it still held a silent threat of "_trespassers beware_", like a mother gently chiding you for even thinking about taking that cookie from the forbidden jar. It wasn't the most intimidating walls, since it wouldn't suit the Nara's lazy style seeing as it would be too bothersome, but it was a reminder that you shouldn't come uninvited. The walls was slightly imposing for my small form due to the height, but really, it was only the length of a grown man and some.

I pondered about why they didn't even bother with proper walls, when the other clans had at least a bit thicker mound. Though when I was actually inside, I could see why.

The forest that was surrounding the other half of the compound had something otherworldly about it. The ancient Nara forest was protected by something unexplainable, an old presence that could be both be evil and good. An all unknowing silent judging entity. The chakra emitting from the place only intensified the feeling. It was slow, thick waves of nature chakra that felt like it would choke you to death if you stepped even one foot inside it without an invitation. It probably would, considering the warning signs that hung in the edges of the trees.

Even now, I had a slightly hard time breathing. It was almost like drowning in breathable water, the chakra was _that_ visible to me. My steps fumbled unconsciously when I tried to adjust to the thrumming power and failed.

Ino cast worried glances at me, but she didn't say anything. Only an occasional "I'm Yamanaka Ino with friend," to let us pass, but otherwise it was silent. I gave her a shaky smile to ease her worries, but I think I only made it worse. Her blue eyes shone with badly hidden worry and her steps became a bit more urgent in search of her father.

At least she had yet to ask for help from passerby's. Ino was one thing, but brushing the matter aside from one of the most intelligent clans? No way. Just... no.

When we turned to the left, even nearer to the forest, my legs began trembling. Unnoticeable to others, but for me it was glaringly obvious.

The chakra pressed down on me and I felt heavier, but I knew it shouldn't affect me like this. Ino had no problem. The Nara clan members seemed unaffected.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself go on as usual.

Even if chakra didn't exist in my former world, I shouldn't be this sensitive after spending seven years in this world. I should have gotten used to it.

I didn't.

The chakra existed everywhere here, in every fiber of this universe. It was so obvious that I _always_ felt uncomfortable going near the places jōnin or higher trained, since those places felt like wading in underwater. With no air to breath. And would it not look slightly suspicious if a kid was stumbling like a drunk on a Friday night among high ranked shinobi?

Suffice to say, I avoided them. Another reason I was wary of Iruka, but luckily he reigned in his chakra to look more friendly, and chūnin teachers doesn't have that much to begin with. Bless the heavens for small graces.

When my steps began to slow down, despite my insistence that they move on, I cursed the heavens for their large malicious pleasure. For what else could it be? Somebody up there was clearly having fun on my accord.

I took it back the moment we turned to the right and went inside a large corridor heading for the other side. My steps became steadier once more, but the Chakra still clung to me like it was super glued to my body.

But that much I could handle. It was the large amount that surrounds and weighs that bothered me greatly. Another point in favor of not going near the Academy.

**´Well, excuse me for thinking that you might change something for the better. That you might save _freaking hundreds of lives_! Let's just quit living, while we're at it. You will never escape chakra anyway.´**

Inner Sakura grumbled and I could practically feel the imaginary kunai she was shooting me with, but I had a point, and she knew it. But she also had a point, and I knew it.

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

Ino had stopped walking in the middle of the tirade in my mind and was fidgeting uneasily. She looked worried for me, and I took a moment to savor the feeling of a friend that cared.

Then I blinked, eyes closing halfway in a mimic of a smile without the actual smile.

She looked relieved at my answer that wasn't really an answer a seven year old should have understood. I once again contemplated the complexity that was Ino, and continued on walking the heavy Japanese inspired house.

It was a bit fascinating that clans often had the old styled houses while civilians and buildings in town was more western styled.

Personally, I both liked and disliked the former one more.

Like; because it was new for a former westerner like me to be living inside those, and they just had more charm.

Dislike; because of the chakra that always was more heavily cloaked in those buildings than the normal ones. I think it's because of the old age most of them had, since the components has had more time in gathering natural chakra, something that was easily sensed for someone like me, and disliked because how it clouded the sense of the more minor chakra outside. Or, if the disturbing chakra was great enough, hide the presence of shinobi.

It was just that phenomena that I experienced when I stepped onto the grass in the inner courtyard and found three different clan heads talking on a park bench.

I blinked befuddled since I hadn't noticed them. The forest must be affecting me more than I thought.

Ino bundled forward in glee, hugging her father in a jump. A "Oof!" could be heard from him before he swung her in a circle, her giggling all the while. I smiled slightly at the sight.

I think they were being extra cute just because she was nearing the age of wanting to do everything herself, and Inoichi was savoring the time he had left, including her mother that wasn't here right now. Ino was already having her moments where she was showing the teenager inside.

With another giggle, she extracted herself from her dad and took her place beside me. Three pairs of eyes was suddenly directed at me. If I had been any other person, I would have fidgeted on the spot.

Inoichi Yamanaka was smiling and nodded to her daughter's best friend.

Chōza Akimichi was looking curiously at me and mimicking the gentle smile of his friend.

Shikaku Nara had his hands loosely clasped on his stomach as he was leaning backwards. He was peering curiously at me with one eye closed.

Their chakra was also oozing out of them, probably unintentional, and I could easily feel the strength they possessed. Coupled that with the forest, clan members and house surrounding me, I began too feel woozy. My breaths became lighter in an effort not to breath in too much thick air. My eyes was having trouble focusing as I tried to both ignore the feeling and meeting their eyes in a polite manner.

Realizing multitasking would be beyond me at the moment, I bowed in a 90 degree bow to hide the symptoms that was manifesting. They were after all clan leaders, it was only proper manner to greet them in such a way, so it wouldn't be suspicious.

"It's an honor making the esteemed clan leaders acquaintances." I took a deep breath and almost choked on the chakra, but stopped myself in time. Meanwhile, I could feel the two chakra spike in curiosity, much like what Iruka's did. It was probably because of my polite speech. Inoichi was already used to me talking like that, _and_ he knew my mom, so he understood where I learned it from.

Okay, I had their attention, now for making less of an impact. Add humor. "I ask that you forgive my intrusion since I came with a request from Ino to, and I quote: 'not be the only girl there.'"

An amused chuckle escaped said person's father and Chōza soon joined in with Shikaku. "Wouldn't surprise me if she did." He said fondly.

Ino shot me a glare when I straightened out again. I just shrugged. I had been honest and successfully diverted their attention elsewhere, and, at the same time, getting my revenge on Ino. I think I deserve a pat on the back for that.

"Dad!" She whined in a offended tone. He merely chuckled again and ruffled her hair, in which she pouted, averting her eyes to the ground to sulk. He chuckled louder even louder. She bickered halfheartedly with him, since, clearly, she loved him too much to put in an effort.

At that moment, I wondered if the smile I sported was wider than before despite the oppressive chakra.

"Sakura, let's go." She huffed a little and took my hand to where Shikamaru and Chōji was probably at.

I came to the conclusion that yes, my smile was wider than before.

Yes, it was the genuine article.

And yes, it was all because of the smile that I saw my closest people wearing.

Another thought appeared then as I was looking at the small hand holding my wrist.

Was I happy?

…

…

Yes, I was.

…

I _am_ happy, despite it all.

**´Yes I am.´**

* * *

**(A/N)** Another chapter taking a step closer to the highlight of this story. Where it _actually_ begins with the _awesomeness_ and _world changing_ events.

... Did I peak your curiosity? Good. That was my plan all along.

And, if you hadn't figured it out yet, this fiction is my way of exploring the world of Naruto. It's a good writing exercise and an even better way for me to learn how to write information from a slightly objective point of view. Because, let's face it, my Sakura is an excellent information gatherer, whether she intends to do so or not. Maybe she would have been better of as a spy?

Maybe I should try to write a fiction about that later on? Why not, but this one takes priority.

Thanks for reading and hope you liked it so far. I'm grateful for any feedback you might have, so don't hesitate on sharing.

Next chapter: Maybe in the end of this month? We'll see.

See ya' next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** What if you open your eyes and find yourself in the Naruto world? What would happen with a Sakura with a different mindset and knowledge of the future? Stay and read. :)

**Authors note:** A slight warning here. This chapter will include Go, a classic Japanese board game. I recommend researching a bit about it if you have never heard of it before, but it's not necessary. I tried explaining a bit as I went, though it might not be enough for complete beginners. Sorry.

Nothing much else to say... How about, enjoy yourselves and thanks for reading? Yes, that will do. I really appreciate that you actually _want_ to read chapter 7. That means I did _something_ right. Mind telling me what it is? I'm curious.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 7

**(Change of perspective. The three clan leaders P.O.V)**

They watched pensively as Ino physically pulled the pink haired girl away from them. Inoichi chuckled at the sight.

"Does she always treat her friends like that?" Chōza asked with an eyebrow raised.

The person that was responsible for her upbringing shook his head, still with the amusing chuckles escaping his mouth. "No, not really. Only to Sakura-chan."

Before another question could be asked, he elaborated. "They have a... _special_ relationship, for lack of better term. And quite a close one, as a matter of fact. Ino took it upon herself to make Sakura-chan more social, since she was almost wholly withdrawn before, and Sakura-chan in turn allows it because she, deep down, actually desires it. Ino actually benefits from it too. I have seen her becoming more friendly and, dare I say it, more _intelligent_, after spending time with her. They're good for each other."

Inoichi nodded, satisfied at how his beautiful baby girl turned out to be. Then he paused, looking at the direction of the two children. He sounded oddly reminiscing as he spoke next. "They first met when they were three years old. Ino instantly liked her. She even went as far as asking me if I could adopt her, so she could be her sister." He shook his head, a sigh escaping at the memory. "Even then, Ino was stubborn and she wouldn't accept that Sakura-chan already had parents, thus couldn't be adopted."

His two friends laughed at the picture that was painted. Ino as a three year old, tugging at her father's shirt, whining and eyes glinting with unshed tears as she begs for Sakura to become her sister. "I could imagine that," Chōza grinned at his despair, silently happy that he had gotten the fortune of a gentle son. Having a daughter sounded like a pain sometimes, but when was children not? They had their good moments too, though. He had to admit that.

Shikaku nodded, but he hummed in thought. He directed his gaze at the two children again, watching as the rigid form of Haruno slowly relaxed the further she went from them. Shikaku slowly blinked. "What do you know of her?" He asked Inoichi curiously.

He grinned. "Interested? Well, I heard that Iruka, the new teacher, is already trying to recruit her to the academy."

That piqued Chōsa's interest. "Really? Why?" He could imagine a few reasons why, but wasn't so sure of a special reason.

"You didn't notice?" The larger man pursed his lips, but shook his head, waiting for the two more brighter teammates to explain. They always handled the more intelligent part while he was the heavy lifter. Inoichi continued with a nod. "Take her speech pattern, for an example. I heard from Ino that she always 'talks with such hard to say words', and that was when she was five years old. A genius in her own right. Doesn't that remind you of someone, Shikaku?"

He inclined his head. "Yes, Shikamaru is the same."

The three clan heads let the words sink in as they once again locked onto the four children that could just barely be seen from where they sat. Shikaku frowned when he noticed Sakura stumble minutely, but covered it up by laying down beside his son. She hadn't appeared to be sick before, just nervous. Had he been wrong with his earlier assumption? He shook his head, deciding to give Yamanaka Ino's friend the benefit of the doubt.

"Doesn't the Haruno own that bank at the west side of Konoha?" Chōza asked at last.

Inoichi nodded. "Her father owns the place, while her mother part-time jobs at the bank and a bakery in the south direction."

"That could explain it. If she had her father teach her early on with mathematics, Sakura-san would develop rather quickly."

Chōza nodded and once again they elapsed into silence.

Birds chirping, children within the compound playing and laughing, the wind rustling the leafs, and in the meanwhile, a certain Shikaku Nara was creating an image of who a pink haired child really was. She seemed to be more than she let on, he decided.

* * *

**(Change of perspective. Sakura P.O.V)**

I sighed in relief. My body still trembled from the pressure, and getting away from three strong chakra signals did wonders in easing my breathing.

"Hello!" Ino loudly cheered when she saw the two of them sitting on the porch. Shikamaru opened his eye, seeing the two of us, nodded once, and then closed it again.

Chōji was a bit more friendly in the way he waved shyly. "Hi."

I nodded politely towards them in turn, glad that they didn't seem to be so keen on socializing. I was still not the biggest fan of that term. Luckily, the only person here that seemed inclined to talk would be Ino, and I have gotten used to her.

Shikamaru already mimicked a sleeping man, so no worries there.

Chōji sat hunched up with a potato chip bag, loudly crunching on them. He cast a wary glance towards me when he saw me looking at the bag. It was then that I realized that he was probably still bullied because of his weight at this age. Inner Sakura frowned and vowed to hit them hard if she ever came across them. I said nothing, but got amused at the idea of the bullies having inner personalities that in turn would get hit by my own.

Mind bullied, much?

Or, am I being crazy, thinking about voices inside your head as a normality? I decided to push that thought aside. It was just Inner being protective, and since she can't do much, _she_ in turn imagined other Inner's that she could beat up.

There was only one Inner, only one crazy syndrome to deal with. Lucky me.

**´Yah, that's me. Your personal crazy syndrome. I feel _so_ loved here.´**

I ignored her.

**´No matter, I will definitely beat those bullies if I'm ever in control of this body! How dare they hurt him?!´**

That caused my other thought to appear: why do I, or rather my Inner Sakura, seem to care so much for them? It's not like I really know them. I have only read about them fleetingly on paper and-.

"Told you it would be boring," Ino said, cutting into my thoughts. She stretched her arms into the air and gave a loud sigh. I widened my eyes in slight panic.

When her grip on my wrist released, I almost collapsed then and there. I saved myself by simply laying down beside Shikamaru, like that was my intention all along. It looked smooth, if I had to say so myself, but of course a Nara would pick up the small change. Shikamaru gave me a cursory glance, the question clear in his eyes.

In answer, I closed my eyes and yawned, looking completely relaxed to the world.

Inside though, I was almost having a full blown panic.

The chakra was taken a bigger toll on me than I thought was possible. It was true I wasn't used to it in such large quantity, and that was probably why my body couldn't handle it. Even with my eyes closed, I could sense the world around me with clarity. I struggled to breath normally despite the feeling of inhaling liquid. The chakra was thick near the forest, and just thinking about breathing anything other than thin unnoticeable air was murder, a reaction left over from my other life. So it wasn't that surprising that a panic attack was boiling beneath the surface.

In the future, I should have learned how to handle it.

Today... I will at least need a moment. Inner Sakura did her best to avert my attention from the panic attack that was sure to come by poking inside my head. It was a weird sensation, and she even managed to numb my hand at some point.

… Which was quite disturbing, now that I think about it. I hissed at her to stop, and as luck would have it, Ino picked that moment to become tired of the silence.

Ino sat down with a loud thump beside me, also giving out a large yawn. "Jeez, Sakura, you're contagious." She was referring to my earlier yawn.

I hummed in agreement.

"What to do now then?"

I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

She spluttered. "Wha- No! I don't always do that!"

My eyebrow stayed in the same place. She was going to suggest that we start a conversation, and since it was Ino, it would inevitably lead to talks about her romantic interest or flower managing that her family was so fond of. Either that, or she was going too try to coax me into letting her play with my hair and add some makeup. Like Kami I will let her do the last mentioned.

"... Okay. Maybe. But it's fun!" She argued.

I returned my gaze to the sky, not disagreeing. I wasn't exactly sure which one _she_ was thinking about, but I would guess it was flower meanings that she wanted to talk about. If it was makeup she had been thinking about, a sheepish grin would have spread across her face. So it was definitely flowers, a subject she knew almost as good as her pocket, or Sasuke, if the comparison should be correct.

I had to once again admit that Ino is much more intelligent than the Naruto series depicted her as, since memorizing all those flowers with meanings and properties requires a good brain. Makes me wonder what changed, or rather, what else that the author omitted.

After a long moment of silence in which my thoughts turned back to the surrounding chakra, a dangerous thought since it would only cause a panic attack, I redirected my attention to Shikamaru instead. He was gazing at the clouds, looking slightly amused. Perhaps because of Ino's and my one-sided conversation. I guess it would sound weird to an outsider to only hear Ino talking.

"What do you do for fun?" I asked him at last.

He slowly turned his head to me in a lazy manner. "You probably won't like it," he warned in an equally lazy drawl.

"Let's hear it. Except looking at the clouds, that is."

"Old man's games," Ino decided to chime in. "Those boring old man's games is what he considers fun." Shikamaru shrugged in answer, but nonetheless acknowledged the partially true statement.

I blinked in thought. It might relieve some of the boredom and take my mind of some matters. "Games," I paused to gauge his reaction, "like shōgi?"

His eyes glinted in poorly hidden excitement. I had captured his attention in an instant. "You've heard of it?" I nodded. "...Want to play?"

I pulled a grimace in apology. "No. Not really." I did know the rules of the game, but I was much more proficient at chess, something that probably didn't exist here. He sighed in disappointment, resettling himself against the floor boards. "But," I drawled, copying him in a slight tease, "I do know Go. Want to play that instead?"

"Really?" He almost leaped up in fervor. Actions like that reminded me of how young the three of them sitting beside me actually was right now. The twelve year old Shikamaru from the series would never even think about doing such an endeavor. It would be much too troublesome for his taste. "I can't really move the goban outside, so we should go inside instead. Come this way." He smiled at the thought of a game with another person besides his dad. No one can beat that man, so it was always a slaughter going against him. That just increased his will to play and his steps had more of a bounce to it than normal when he lead the way. No one commented on that.

Ino and Chōji hesitantly followed after me, giving a quick glance to each other.

We entered a comfortable looking room with deer paintings, a clear sign that it was a Nara room. The room itself was spartan decorated, nothing much to it. An old grandfather clock was ticking slowly but with firm ticks. In the middle sat a goban, the board for playing Go on.

Shikamaru already sat there on his side of the board, waiting for me to do the same. So I did, shifting myself so I sat comfortable on the pillow provided.

Ino groaned when she saw that. "Don't start too. I already have to deal with one boring person, give me a break!" She exclaimed, ruffling her blond hair whilst doing so.

I shot her a dirty look, not really appreciating being called a boring person. Even if it was true in her standards."Then do something else."

She pouted, her eyes suddenly finding her blue socks interesting, clearly disliking the idea of leaving me alone. "But I don't wanna," Ino whined. She furrowed her brows and stuck her tongue out towards me. Despite that, she took a spare pillow and sat down to the side patiently. She figured it would be a long game.

Chōji followed suit, munching on his chips. Though I gotta hand it to him, at least he munched a bit quieter. Otherwise I'm afraid the room would echo it endlessly.

As it was, the old clock ticked with a steady beat, never once wavering in the rhythm. In the silence, the noise was amplified until it almost sounded like you were inside the clockwork, listening to it reverberate.

Shikamaru broke the sound when he reached inside his bowl and pulled out numerous stones with his hand curled around them, not showing how many there was. I did the same, but only picking up two black stones and laid them on the board for him to see. He showed all his stones in turn and we counted them to be eleven.

I sighed. So it's white stones for me, huh? Since I guessed wrong and put two stones, not one, on the board, I had to exchange the bowl for his white ones.

"Onegaishimasu," I said in monotone, bowing down. It was how you did in formal games, and how I was taught in my former life. He blinked rapidly at the word, not expecting me to truly know that much about Go.

Then he shook his head, amused, and bowed. "Onegaishimasu."

Since he got the black ones, he began first. Shikamaru glanced at me, a small smile tugging at his lips, then he put the small stone down near a corner.

_Pa-Chink_, it sounded as the stone hit the board.

_Pa-Chink_, I put my white stone down.

_Pa-Chink_, it sounded again and again as the game progressed.

I was fairly surprised at how good a seven year old was at the game. But it was Shikamaru, so it quickly vanished and was replaced with concentration. The surroundings dimmed, Ino's curious eyes disappeared and soon there was only the goban left.

I faintly noted that the concentration problem had kicked in, but it was just a fleeting thought.

Right now, the game was everything there was.

* * *

**(Change of perspective. Third person P.O.V)**

The three clan leaders saw that the children went inside some time ago, but never came out again. What was there to do inside on a sunny day? They wondered.

Shikaku at least assumed Shikamaru would come outside at some point to watch the clouds. Only, he didn't.

Curiosity overwhelmed them after half an hour without seeing their hide nor hair. Wordlessly, they agreed on checking up on them.

It was lucky for the three of them that their wives wasn't there. If they were, they would tease them about their mother hen qualities, never letting them hear the end of it. Shikaku shuddered at the thought, knowing how troublesome it would be.

Soon, the adults found where they had gone to. Shikaku blinked in surprise when he saw which room it was. The one dedicated for Go. Further down the hall was the Chōgi room, Shikamaru's favorite one besides his bedroom. So why are they in there?

The obvious answer was delivered to them when they heard the distinct _Pa-Chink_ sound.

Ino noticed them standing in the doorway and waved cheerfully to her dad. When Inoichi was about to respond verbally, she shushed him with a frown, one finger to her lip in the universal sign to shut up. He raised his eyebrow when he saw that.

Chōji also noticed them and smiled in greeting. He too didn't say a word. His father widened his eyes when Chōji once again turned to the game. Not that surprising, but with no snack in sight, it was a small miracle. Was the game really so interesting? It was only a game between two seven year old's. Not counting the fact one was a genius from the Nara clan.

Shikaku's eyes drifted to the game and saw it had progressed to the start of the final stage. It amused him of how it had developed, and to who's favor it was.

Go was a simple game, the rules were that you conquer the board and surround the others stones to "kill" them, or capture, whichever description you may use. The beginning was often reserved for testing the waters, gauging the skill of the opponent. Shikaku saw that both of them had been playing cautiously in that stage, trying to figure out how the other would respond.

In the next stage of the game, the middle, a full blown battle had commenced when they understood the other was a worthy opponent. Sakura had strong footholds in key positions, but Shikamaru wasn't bad either. He had captured many of her stones, progressing his territory even further.

Shikaku quirked his lips in a smile. They were good, but they still did mistakes.

When it was Shikamaru's turn again, Chōza took the opportunity to find a pillow and sit beside his son. Shikaku and Inoichi soon joined him and sat down beside Ino.

She grinned at the two, beckoning her father closer. Ino whispered in his ear when he leaned in. "I don't understand much, but that game is intense!"

He nodded, smiling somewhat amused, lowering his voice to match hers. "Yes. Is that why we're whispering?"

She shook her head. "Sort of. I might as well yell and still not bother Sakura. I'm being quiet for Shikamaru."

He raised his eyebrow and looked at Shikaku who heard their conversation. "Why is that?" Shikaku whispered, interested in her reason.

Ino rolled her eyes, thinking it was obvious. "See that look Sakura has? When her eyes become glazed over, she shuts the world down. It's a telltale when she concentrates _really_ hard and she, like, _never_ hears me when she does." She huffed slightly before continuing. "But Shikamaru isn't like that. He hears us."

Like he was proving her point, Shikamaru looked over at them, nodded, and then put his black stone down. _Pa-Chink_.

Sakura didn't indicate she even knew they were there, only staring at the board, almost like she was trying to find the secrets it was holding. Then, she took up a white stone, never once hesitating like Shikamaru, only putting the stone down resolutely. _Pa-Chink_. The game suddenly turned in her favor. He realized too late it was a trap. Shikamaru frowned, his fingers twitching.

The three fathers took the example their children was displaying and made themselves comfortable on their pillows. It looked to be quite some time left.

After a quarter of an hour, the last stone was finally on the board. As soon as it was down, Sakura roused from her stupor and smiled, eyes crinkling in happiness. A pretty rare sight for the former emotionless person, and Ino smiled with her at the display. She quickly bounded up to her, hugging the girl. "How cute," she cooed.

Sakura spared a glance at the blond that was clinging to her. "Hello Ino," she responded briefly before looking at the board with something akin to astonishment. It was hard to tell since the child always had such muted expressions.

Chōji and the rest of them also made their way to the goban, peering curiously at the finished game.

When Shikaku looked, he counted the stones and quickly came to the same conclusion that the pink haired player did only moments before. She won by three and a half moku.

She actually won.

"Thank you so much. It was a good game." She bowed again, but this time with much difficulty as her friend refused to let go.

Shikamaru stared wide eyed at the board, and then looked at Sakura with awe. "You won!" He exclaimed. His father shot him a disapproving look at that. He hurriedly corrected himself, making sure to do the formal procession first. "Thank you so much. It was a good game," he bowed. Then he quickly shot up, repeating himself. "You _won_!"

Sakura hinted at a smile. "Yes. So I did."

"B-but, no one at my age wins over me in board games!"

She blinked. "I just did. Aren't you being conceited to think that? " Chōji snickered, looking at the gobsmacked face of his friend.

"Yeah," Ino chirped. "You're concaited."

"It's conceited," Sakura deadpanned. "_Con-cei-ted_."

Ino spluttered, making Chōji laugh louder, almost bellowing at her indignant face.

Shikaku, Chōza and Inoichi watched them interact with interest. Chōza, looking pleased that his son was becoming braver. Inoichi, happy that she's actually learning something. And Shikaku, relieved that his son was taken down from the pedestal he had unconsciously made for himself.

The Nara clan leader had a fond expression as he heard the four children rebuke to each other. She was changing them, whether intentional or not, it was for the better.

Ha had at first thought about who Sakura really was, wanting to learn what the gleam in her green eyes hid. Now he knew, and he approved of what he saw.

"Interesting," Shikaku murmured.

* * *

**A/N** Chapter seven, done! Woho! After some requests from my reviewers, I have decided to lengthen the chapters. Besides, I felt they were too short to. This one is, not including authors notes, 3737 words.

Hope you enjoyed yourself and don't forget to check in later to read the next chapter! Though, I'm sad to say, it will probably take some time to be written. I am up to my ears with homework that will take a month to be finished. After that, no more homework! Chapter eight will hopefully be posted in June.

Until then, mind telling me what about this story you enjoy? Like I said, I'm curious.

See you at the next update. ^w^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** What if you open your eyes and find yourself in the Naruto world? What would happen with a Sakura with a different mindset and knowledge of the future? Stay and read. :)

**Chapter dedication:** My mom, because she is a fantastic person that manages our household herself without help, and because her birthday is on this Friday. Everyone give a silent second to cheer loudly for her strength and awesomeness. Contradiction intended.

**Authors note:** I'm _so _spoiling you guys. Here it is, chapter eight. Before June. Oh, yes. I'm _really_ spoiling you. But it's just because I'm so happy my homework is done and over with! _FINALLY!_ ...Sort of. I still have three assignments left, but I just had to write this chapter.

Anyway, thanks for all the response from last chapter. So you people actually like my story, huh? Who could have guessed? I read every single one of them and have taken them to heart. Don't think I ignore them even if I don't respond. I do read them with a smile, and I forever will. The favorites and followers also make me smile since it means that people are reading this story. Thank you so much!

Enjoy the early chapter eight!

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 8

I poked my food absently, thinking about how the day turned out to be. Who could have guessed it would have turned out to be so... fun?

The Go game was maybe not the best I have ever had, considering none of us put our best efforts in the very first game, but the ending result was still surprising. I figured that Shikamaru would win since he was the supposed unrivaled genius with an IQ of over 200, excelling at everything he put his mind into. Guess the seven year old Shikamaru truly is different from his twelve year old. Weird.

I really should stop assuming things. Inner Sakura nodded in agreement.

Oh well, back to when we were in the Go room. After Ino almost tackled me, Shikamaru and I decided to discuss the game, pointing out flaws we had seen. We were discussing the middle game when Shikaku decided to voice his opinion, making me startle so bad I fell of my pillow, Ino quickly letting go so she wouldn't be bestowed the same faith. It was then I detected the three additional chakra signals, making me realize that the three adults was in the room and had been the whole time. My eyes widened and I scrambled to sit back on the pillow, since lying on your back on the floor is not the most dignified position.

Chōji, Ino and her dad had laughed at my reaction. Shikaku only raised his eyebrow and smiled in amusement with Chōza. What perplexed me though, was what Ino said to the adults standing above. "Told you so! I might as well have yelled." She wriggled her eyebrows, looking very smug. For what, I don't know. It felt like I had missed a part of the conversation, or maybe the whole.

I frowned. It irked me to no end that I hadn't noticed them come in, especially since their chakra is so powerful. Was I really that concentrated on the game? I once again heard Ino laugh in my memory when I was lying down, and I felt my face slightly heat up.

Inner Sakura also snickered, not bothering to hide it. My eye began twitching in annoyance.

_Shut up_.

I looked around the dining room I was currently in, zeroing in on Ino who sat beside me. My eye began twitching anew at the memory of her laughs, so I shot an evil glare towards her as a reward. She felt it, turning to me and smiling a bit confused in answer.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I didn't reply, but she understood soon enough. Realization dawned on her face when she saw my eye twitch again. "Sorry, but it was _funny_." Ino snickered, drawing attention to herself from the people sitting around the table.

"Something funny?" Inoichi asked, pausing in the discussion he had previously been in with the two other clan heads.

Ino opened her mouth, eyes dancing with mirth. "She was emba-" My hand shot out and clasped firmly over her mouth. She widened her eyes in chock, not expecting that.

"Nothing," I told her dad firmly. "Nothing funny. _At_. _All_." I directed my two last words to Ino with narrowed eyes.

I felt her smile before she nodded. "Nothing," she managed to agree behind my hand.

Her dad looked dubious, obviously in disbelief, but shrugged nonetheless and entered his previous conversation again.

Ino did the same, falling back into the rhythm of adamantly gesticulating towards her friends. She was currently retelling a story of a flower field their class had to go to and a bully that got chewed out by their teacher.

I began poking my food again.

Don't get me wrong, the food was delicious since it had been made by the Akimichi, but my heart wasn't into it. My mind pulled me back, letting me feel detached to the environment. I watched with no emotion the scene playing out before my green eyes.

Shikamaru sighing, Ino ranting about something, the three adults bellowing with laughter at some crude joke we couldn't hear from this side of the table.

All in all, it felt... Strange.

Doesn't it?

**´... Yeah.´**

She answered in a slightly melancholic voice, also feeling the same thing as me. It just felt unrealistic, sitting here with them.

**´Shouldn't we be happy, then?´**

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. Maybe. I don't know. Should we?

**´Don't ask me. I'm you, you are I, me and you are we.´**

I sighed. Don't start again. You tried explaining this when you first got in there, here, _I don't know_, and I still don't understand.

She ignored that.

**´This feeling... doesn't it resemble.. homey? Like, a family? Friends?´**

I looked again at the dining table and the people sitting beside it. They were all smiling, I realized. Normally, in my other life, I would feel alienated at a situation resembling this one. But not now.

I felt at home.

I don't know if I wanted to cry or smile. Maybe both at the same time. I'm already crazy, what with a voice in my head, why not act on it?

A small laugh escaped my mouth, not heard by the people present.

* * *

Ino soon saw me spacing put, so she forced me to eat up. I couldn't help but think how much she resembled a mother hen at that moment. My second thought was how ironic it was, her feeding me, when she had been moaning about how she should diet before.

She really was full of contradictions.

When we were finished, a frenzy of movements followed. We walked all over the house, looking for the spare futons that had been misplaced. Chōji found them at last under the _kitchen sink_.

I don't know how they got there, or how Chōji got the idea to look there, but a muttering from a passing Shikaku, "...troublesome woman..", got me thinking that it was maybe his wife that did it. Probably revenge, or plain fun when messing around with their husbands. I heard that the wives got their own night out while Chōza, Inoichi and Shikaku got the task of watching their children. That would certainly explain why Ino said this was more of a friendly gathering than an official clan meeting. More like babysitting, then.

Ugh, I'm degraded to a baby. _Again_.

It wasn't fun the first time, nor the second time, and the experience is something I would rather not revisit.

"Hey, Sakura, come help me out," Ino waved me over. She looked frustrated and ready to tear apart the futon in front of her. "I don't know how to do this."

I nodded and made my way to her. We were currently in a traditional room with tatami flooring, a guest room for when influential people visited the Nara clan. We were not classified as such, but we got it anyway. It was big enough that the four children, me included, could all sleep in here, much to the delight of the adults. They came up with the brilliant idea to let us all sleep in the same room and at the same time let us have a slumber party. Hurray.

I sighed and shook my head as I helped Ino prepare. The futon wasn't hard to manage despite all the different pieces that had to be arranged the right way. All _three _pieces. The mattress, comforter and pillow was what the futon consisted of. It's pretty easy to set out, but when you're seven and doesn't have long arms to properly straighten it out and not much experience, the whole thing was frustrating.

So it's not that surprising that Ino was pouting when I took care of her futon with ease. "I really dislike you now," she muttered. I raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she was serious. She kept on muttering, so I dropped the comforter I had in my hands and stood up to walk away.

"No!" She desperately called, flinging herself onto me. Ino started to sob dramatically. "Don't leave me now!" She tightened her grip when I still took one step forward.

"It's only the pillow left," Shikamaru cut in. "Why do you need help with that?" He gave her a weird look, sitting cross legged on his already finished futon. Chōji sat beside him, nothing else to do since he was also finished.

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Really?"

"Yes," Chōji answered her with a confused nod. "Didn't you know that?" He paused, eyes widening. "Don't tell me you have never prepared a futon before?"

"Well..." Ino trailed off, eyes downcast in slight embarrassment.

"Her mom spoils her too much and does it for her," I answered instead of my friend. She nodded sheepishly, letting go of my arm at the same time.

"Troublesome..." He shook his head and lowered his voice slightly, directing it towards Chōji. "If her mom continues, Ino will probably grow up to become a spoiled fangirl." He sighed at the thought, rubbing the back of his head.

Chōji leaned in and whispered, his voice matching Shikamaru's pitch. Unintentionally, it was high enough for Ino and me to hear. "But she already is."

Shikamaru whispered back. "A _worse_ fangirl." They shuddered at the same time.

A ominous aura began surrounding the fangirl in question, making me subtly back away a few steps. "I. _Heard_. You." Ino ground out between her gritted teeth. She had her head downcast, her blond bangs shadowing her stormy eyes.

The two boys snapped their head to the side to look at her in an instant. They looked horrified and started to shake their heads, hands waving in negative. "N-nothing!" They chorused at the same time.

Ino wasn't appeased. She took a step forward threateningly.

I looked towards the menacing form of Ino and back to the huddled forms of the boys. I shook my head exasperatedly at their mistake.

"Run," I advised them.

They didn't need to be told twice. The two of them jumped up and ran out of the room, Ino hot on their tail. "_Cowards_!" She screeched. "Say that again, _I dare you_!"

Quite smartly, they stayed silent, only pumping their legs harder to come as far away as possible from the furious Ino. Shikamaru didn't even groan about it being troublesome and even Chōji had abandoned his bag of snacks to run faster. The subject of her being a fangirl was a very delicate matter. She adamantly refused being one when I brought it up, but she clearly are one, almost bordering on a stalker. I'm just hoping I could slowly but surely bring her out of it.

Though if anyone else other than me tells Ino of her fangirl tendencies, she reacts as if her firstborn had been taken away. Violently, that is.

So, if I'm ever close to her when this happens, I tell the unfortunate victims to run. And run fast. Always a good strategy when dealing with an enraged woman, playing dead just won't cut it.

A small smile played on my lips at her antics as I stepped outside the room and followed the running figures to the inner courtyard.

"Come back here!" I heard Ino fruitlessly yell. The two boys would be very stupid to actually heed her, and as expected of a genius and his friend, they didn't. Though they seemed to be having fun as I heard small laughs from them, like boys would do when playing, or in this case, running for their life.

"Sakura," she whined when she saw me, but it was supposed to be a demanding tone, something she utterly failed at. "Why did you warn them?"

I shrugged. It was for the same reason as always. "Remember the last time I didn't?"

She winced at the memory. Even if Ino got the satisfaction, her mom found out and grounded her for a week. Clearly a murder for the social Ino. "Yeah..." She answered, her eyes suddenly finding her feet interesting.

I patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"It was..." She feebly searched for words to say, but decided to change the subject. "Where are they anyway?"

Familiar chakra lurched in answer from a bush behind her. I held in the urge to roll my eyes. Apparently they had taken the opportunity to hide when she was distracted. It was a good strategy, one I myself often used to escape Ino, but from vastly different reasons.

I opened my mouth to answer, and it seemed from their chakra that they were holding their breaths. So they thought I saw them? Well, technically, I didn't. I sensed them. "I have no idea," I answered after some thought. It was just too much effort and yelling from Ino if I told her.

The chakra smoothed out in relief. This time I did roll my eyes.

"Really?" She sighed in disappointment. "I thought so."

A shrug was her answer.

"Oh well, can't be helped. But what now? I don't want to go to bed yet." I nodded slowly in agreement. It was in the late evening, but the sun was still up and it would be for another hour or so.

Ino tapped her shin in thought, blue eyes closing halfway in contemplation. She tugged absentmindedly at her pale yellow shirt and that's when I knew she was going to do something reckless. Any other time, Ino would be adamant about keeping her clothes without wrinkles, but when her trickster side emerged, she didn't care about such nonsense.

"Hey..." She slowly began. I gave her a sharp look in warning, for the moment forgetting everything about the chakra signals that was crawling away from us. She ignored me. "I was thinking -and don't make that face- that maybe we could go climb?"

"No." Being blunt often helped her when she was in that mood. Besides, not even she could convince me that going one step closer to the forest would be a good idea. No way was I subjecting myself to the torture that was raw chakra.

She grinned devilishly, but quickly morphed it into a sad look. "No?" She shrugged, turning around with slouched shoulders, looking for the world like a kicked puppy. "Then I'm going alone. At night. Without supervision. When I could fall anytime. At a place no one would hear me scream."

My eye twitched.

"I'm going now. Alone. Going to climb the wall. _Alone_." She took a step in the direction away from the forest.

My eye twitched again. Another step for Ino and I resigned myself with a sigh. Her power over me was scary. "Okay."

I said the word almost in a whisper, but she heard me and twirled around with the biggest smile she had ever sported in awhile. "Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gave me a brief hug before running with me in tow.

A few turns, and then Ino smiled in content as she saw the wall loom over us. "Now, where to climb...? Aha!" She sprinted forward again to a tree that stood beside it. "Are you coming?" She called over her shoulder.

I didn't answer, only stepping forward to her side.

She shot me a beaming smile before she turned to her target. The tree had its branches pretty low, so Ino had no trouble swinging up and from there jumping on top of the wall. I did the same, subtly using some chakra so that I was sure I wouldn't fall. Ino laughed when she saw me following her.

"Hey, I thought you didn't like this sort of stuff." Ino laughed again, eyes glittering in happiness. "You're even making it seem easy. No fair!" She pouted in mock anger. Then she burst into laughter again, bending over and holding her stomach.

I didn't even dignify that with an answer. A shake of my head and I sat down cross legged on the wall. It was wide enough for two of us to sit down next to each other and still have room to spare, which was one reason I agreed to her request.

I let out a long drawn breath as I slowly relaxed. The warm summer night was comforting and the wind that blew from the west smelled of flowers, recent rain and barbeque from the dinner. I glanced at Ino and saw that she was enjoying it too. A pleased smile was drawing her mouth in a upwards curve as she looked to the slowly darkening sky.

Her hair was blowing freely around her head, the long blond tresses shining even more with the light. Ino would never admit it, but she was growing her hair out to look like her father's. Sure, the Yamanaka was often seen with long hair tied in a high knot, but she wasn't doing it for the clan. She was doing it for Inoichi since she really admired him. He was the epitome of a hero to her, and she wanted to be like him. Though, of course, a certain Sasuke was placed rather high on the list as a hero too.

My mouth quirked into a small smile, and I directed my attention to what laid below me instead.

The view was different from what I was used to, but I can not really say that I can now see more, for I can't. Despite the extra height. My chakra sense stretched even further if I concentrated, even with my eyes closed. Though inside this compound, I preferred not to. That chakra drenched forest was still too close for my comfort.

A slight movement from Ino and I looked at her again. "Do you think I could touch the moon if I reached for it?" She wondered out loud. Ino had abandoned her hysterical laughter and was instead balancing on the edge with her arms outstretched. "Do you think I could fly if I jumped?"

I watched her warily. "Don't," I warned her.

She took a step away from the edge and sat down instead, rolling her eyes at me. "Of course I won't, I'm not stupid."

I nodded seriously. "I know." That was something I knew. Ino was dictated in this age as being the stupid fangirl that screeched upon seeing Sasuke, with Sakura being her rival. _That_ was just stupid, and I know that many from the former world bashed her for being like that. But she wasn't like that, not really. She had depth like any other real person and it would just be ignorant to dismiss that.

Ino gave me a weird look. "That's good... I guess." She shook her head to get rid of the confusion. I was acting too weird for her to understand again. "Anyway, please answer. Could I?"

I leaned back with my hands as support. "Maybe. Probably." Ino gave me a pleading look to elaborate. "Nothing is impossible, just very improbable," I explained.

It was a famous quote from Sherlock Holmes that I had rearranged to fit the situation. Take for an example reincarnation. An _impossible_ feat without any proof, but yet here I am. Or take for an example that manga series exist in another place and dimension. _Impossible_? Ino was proving it to be true as she was looking at me with a small smile. So it was just very improbable.

"You're smart, you know that?"

An image of my teacher as he was saying the opposite appeared in my head, and Inner Sakura forcefully pushed it back. Just his face angered me. How dare he threaten me with an expulsion?! I had a small inkling that it was maybe his son that made him act like that. Wasn't he the kid that first laughed at me when I stepped inside the school? Who could have guessed he was a teacher' son?

**´Idiotic teacher… Hey, I just thought of something. Wasn't the kid the one that always teased us?´**

I nodded internally, wondering where she was going with it.

**´... Yuck. Don't they say that teasing is a way to express love for kids his age?´**

...That _could_ be it.

I grimaced. That would certainly explain why he was acting so weird and why that teacher always seemed to hate me. Just because I didn't share his son's feelings.

Ino shook her head, not noticing my internal monologue. "I still can't understand how you always stay in the middle of class. You could easily get to the top of the class if you wanted to."

"My teacher doesn't think so," I muttered darkly, not intending to say that out loud.

"What?!" Her head snapped to the side to look at me, an aghast expression widening her eyes. "… Is he blind?" She asked tentatively after a few seconds of staring.

"No." I looked at my hands that was clasped over my knees. "He's just being unfair." I hesitated briefly, wondering if I should tell her. Ino's imploring gaze made my decision, she was my friend after all. "He wants too expel me on Monday for being 'disrespectful to her superiors'. I haven't told my parents yet."

"No way! Are you sure he isn't blind? He is civilian after all, maybe he just hasn't gone to a doctor yet."

I shook my head. "No, Ino. He isn't blind."

**´Unfortunately. ´**

"He must be." Ino pursed her lips in disapproval. "What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know," I told her earnestly. Inner Sakura nudged me to tell Ino her idea. I gave up with a sigh. "...But there is always the choice of the Academy."

She widened her eyes in surprise. "The Academy? Like, my school?" A smile grew on her features. "Does that mean you end up in my class?"

I shrugged noncommittally. "I guess."

She clasped her hands and gave a energetic smile. "That sounds so fun! We could always be together in class, become ninjas like dad and I could show you my Sasuke-kun!" She sent a suspicious glance to me at the last word. "You won't steal him, will you?" I glared at her for even thinking that. She released a sigh. "That's good. I trust you, okay?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, thought so. You're, like, the best friend I could ever hope to have." She sounded earnest, which surprised me some. She actually thinks I'm her best friend?

Then she spoiled the moment with a loud outburst: "Then I will see you on Monday!"

"I haven't decided yet!" I snapped. It didn't help that Inner Sakura was grinning. She was smug that Ino thought the same, and I just knew that this would be one of her arguments.

"Oh." She looked crestfallen. "Okay. I just hoped that you would want the same thing..."

My eye twitched. I could just sense the _genuine_ puppy eye look that she was surely wearing.

Ino turned to the now dark sky. "Well, I guess it was stupid of me to assume. It was just that I-"

"Maybe," I interrupted her. I never could handle her hurt. Ino was my first, and only, friend in both this world and my first world. She turned to me in question. "I will think about it," I promised. She stared at me for a moment before a wide grin appeared.

"That's the only thing I could ask for," she nodded. Then a yawn broke out from her and she giggled. "Guess it's kinda late. Should we go to bed?"

I nodded and stood up with her. Ino looked over her shoulder to me and winked. "Watch this!" She took a few steps to the side before bending to dust off imaginative stains. I wondered what I was supposed to watch.

Ino looked towards me with a brow raised. "Ready?" I nodded despite not knowing what I should be ready for. "Then here I go!"

She took off like a pro runner. It was impressive. Her father must have begun early on her speed training. But it was on a wall she was showing me this. A _wall_. It doesn't matter that it's wide, it would still hurt badly if you slipped and fell.

"Ino!" I growled and ran after her. I heard her laugh from where she was.

"Relax, Sakura! Nothing will happen! It's perfectly safe." She slowed down so that she could turn around to look at me, and that's when my worst case scenario happened. Her foot stumbled slightly, so she took one step backwards to steady herself.

It was just one problem; there was nothing under her foot. She had already been standing at the edge of the wall.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment.

Ino widened her eyes in chock as she felt nothing under her. She began to tilt backwards. I desperately increased my speed. She began waving her arms for something to hold, but there was none. The side she was falling towards was outside of the compound, so there was no tree to break her fall, only the ground below her.

Ino looked scared. Really scared. Tears had begun forming in her eyes as she mouthed my name.

Once close enough, I reached out for her. Her hand shot out towards mine.

Her fingertips only managed to brush mine. "Ino!" I shouted. The fall could kill her if she landed on her neck, and she was already beginning to fall with her head first. That's when her tears fell.

That's also when my tears fell.

That is also when I did the most stupidest thing ever.

I followed my instincts and jumped after her.

The chock barely registered inside her mind before I grabbed her hand and prepared to throw Ino back onto the wall. I was too weak to do it by myself, but I felt Inner Sakura urge my body and my chakra responded in kind to my emotions. It lashed out towards Ino and grabbed her chakra in a sturdy hold before forcing it to attach to the top of the wall.

Then it was more a bungee jump for her. I threw her forcefully upwards and her body followed the tug her own chakra made. She fell in a graceless heap on top of the wall. Safe.

I wasn't so lucky.

Time returned to normal and gravity tugged my body down forcefully.

The last thing I saw before hitting the ground was that Ino managed to scramble to the edge. Her tears fell freely down, clouding her blue eyes.

Then pain erupted in my body and blackness surrounded my vision.

"Sakura!" The last thing I heard before succumbing to darkness was her fearful shout.

My last thought was that at least she was safe.

* * *

**A/N** More than four and a half thousand words, _and_ a cliffhanger! Hah, I just couldn't resist. Am I mean or what? It wasn't supposed to happen, but Ino just decided that going climbing would be fun. I hadn't planned that at all, seriously.

Well, hope you liked this chapter and the next will still be posted in June, probably sometime in the middle.

Stay tuned for the continuation in chapter 9 and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** What if you open your eyes and find yourself in the Naruto world? What would happen with a Sakura with a different mindset and knowledge of the future? Stay and read. :)

**Authors note:** The continuation is here! I know many of you have waited for this, so I won't stop you for long. Just a quick thank you for every favorite, follower and reviewer that has taken time out of their life to read this story. It means much to me. Thank you!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 9

"**You're not supposed to be here."**

The blunt tone of Inner Sakura greeted me when the fog in my mind cleared up. Her voice was the same as mine, but I could still tell the difference between my own and her voice. Especially between her subdued thinking and her loud talking.

It was strange having her voice the same as mine on every level, except one. Inner Sakura expressed herself with more emotion than I ever could, it always came out in a deadpanned voice for me. Not for her, so that was why I could immediately tell that it was Inner that had spoken, and not a passing thought from myself.

I frowned when her words registered. Her voice sounded oddly closer. Inner Sakura spoke up again.

"**That was a dumb move, you know. But I guess we won't regret it anytime soon, so it doesn't really matter."**

"I don't regret it," I agreed in a nod as I rubbed my eyes.

I continued to rub the obnoxious haze from my eyes and slowly stood up from my seated position. There was a strange feeling around me, though I couldn't exactly tell what.

She snorted. **"Of course we don't."** Just as the words left her mouth, a hand fell on my shoulder. I froze for a second before whirling around in shock. I hadn't sensed anyone! What I actually saw made my actual blood freeze, disturbed by the very sight. My stunned expression made a wry smile twist her lips.

"**Surprised?"**

Inner Sakura stood beside me.

It was like looking at my mirror reflection. Her pink ruffled hair was the exact same height, her green eyes the same color, even the clothes was the same. The only difference that I could see was her expression. My face always muted the feelings that threatened to surface, an aftereffect from my former life when I barely felt anything, but Inner's showed clearly what she thought. Right now, her eyes was dancing in mirth from my surprise. Her smile grew, yet it felt somehow sad. I had no idea why, though.

"H-how?" I managed to ask

A huff of humor and she removed her hand from my shoulder to hold my hand instead, as if proving that she was real. Her hand felt a bit cold. **"Like I said, you shouldn't be here. This is my place to rule. You're supposed to be out there, Outer."**

I'm not supposed to be here? Where is here? And where is out there?

Realization slowly dawned on me, making me feel woozy. Inner squeezed my hand lightly to help me focus. "You mean... I'm inside myself? This is my mind?"

She nodded, then paused. Inner shrugged. **"Technically, this is **_**our**_** mind. I live here, remember?"**

That was when I looked around for the first time.

A hallway stretched as long as I could see in two directions. It resembled an Orochimaru hideout in Shippuden, I recognized with a bit of fascination. I couldn't really dredge up any horror at seeing it, so I merely continued to sweep my eyes at the familiar territory. The light brown walls seemed to be made out of earth and the well worn ground was made of compacted earth. Strange swirling patterns decorated every visible surface, a design I vaguely knew from somewhere.

I looked further and saw as long as the hallway stretched, doors lined on both sides. Some had locks, others looked new, and one or two looked broken.

I wonder what's inside them?

I shook my head mentally from my curiosity. This wasn't the time to explore different possibilities, this was the time to get the hardcore facts and reasons."How?" I repeated, turning around to look into her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"**Remember what happened before you woke up here?"** She asked instead.

I frowned. I did remember, but the last seconds was a bit fuzzy. She waited patiently for me, making me assume that the answer was in those very seconds.

How frustrating. What happened before, exactly?

Then it all came back to me in a rush, including the emotions that followed. The fear that Ino was actually going to die, the paralyzing shock that maybe I wouldn't make it in time, the tears when she fell, and the _I_-would-rather-die-than-let-_her_-die resolution that had filled me.

Then, the last thing that I had forgotten.

She was safe.

But I fell, hitting the ground hard.

I stumbled from the onslaught of feelings, and I understood why they were fuzzy at first. This was so much more emotions than I have felt in a long while, if ever. Those memories was making a headache creep onto me. I grimaced, wanting to have some time to digest every emotion, but something poked me, a certain memory that refused to be forgotten.

I fell. So...

"...Did I die?" I asked insecurely at last. That would certainly make sense why I am here.

She gave me a dazzling smile and shook her head. **"Not quite."** I was relieved, but that still didn't explain why I was here.

"...I'm dying?" Well, that would suck. I guess I can't complain though, since I technically have already died.

She shook her head again, the smile growing. **"Nope, and isn't that fantastic? We are alive and healthy, though a few bones is broken, but nothing we can't handle."**

"Inner," I ground out in annoyance. She was playing around too much and not giving me a straight answer. Here I was, actually trying to figure things out with her help, and she was refusing to give it? I almost forgot how much mirror-me, the inner me lookalike, was annoying. "Why am I here then?"

"Tsk**,"** she clicked her tongue. **"Impatient are we?"** She shook her head in a fond way. **"The fact is, you hit your head. Nothing serious, as I said before, but hard enough to make you come and visit me."**

Inner Sakura took a better hold of my hand and led me to the left direction in the hallway. It reminded me a little of when Ino always dragged me, but it was different with Inner. She took a step forward and I unconsciously followed her. It was probably because we are one, something I still couldn't really understand.

Though I definitely felt the difference. Being with her was like being with my consciousness, never mind the fact that she was technically that.

As we continued walking in silence, my frayed nerves began calming down. Who could have know how nice it was being beside Inner? As cheesy as it sounds, it somehow completed a part of me. I could always talk with her, or ignore her as I more often did, but I felt safe with her.

I took another deep breath, letting the rest of my worries slowly slip like sand between my fingers. Now that I could once again think clearly, the disturbing fact that I was somehow inside myself didn't seem so horrific. Worrying or freaking out about the situation would do nothing to help, so I steeled myself and cut out any emotion that was unnecessary.

If I can get _in_, I can get _out_.

"Inner?" I started after we passed about another twenty doors. "Can you please explain?" I didn't have to specify what I needed explaining.

"**I understand you're feeling confused, but be patient with me and I can hopefully fill you in."** She looked at me and smiled again, something she seemed fond of doing. **"Hey, at least look at the bright side! We can finally meet face to face."**

I gave her a smile in turn, albeit a very small one compared to Inner's. Despite not completely understanding why I was here, nor understanding why Inner was inside my mind just like the original Sakura, I felt at ease with her. She truly was a part of me, and I felt a twinge of happiness that I could see her now.

Inner appeared to understand my thought process, because she squeezed my hand again as she stopped in front of a door.

"**Here we are,"** she said with flourish. Always the one for dramatics, I noted with a raised eyebrow. **"Outer's first."** Inner grinned.

I eyed the door suspiciously. This dark brown door was one of the doors that looked to be well-used, almost old since the wood was scraped in some places. I wonder where it leads? I glanced at her, though she noticed and gave me an encouraging smile. I looked back at the door and its dull doorknob.

I heaved a sigh and took a good hold of it. Now that I was thinking about it, wasn't it a bit unnerving in itself that I had doors inside my mind? I shook the thought away and opened the door.

What greeted me this time was a black void. Absolutely nothing could be seen despite the light that should flood inside. There was only inky black darkness beyond the threshold.

I should be scared, or at least hesitate before stepping in, but I did it with confidence. The black only welcomed me like an old friend. It _is_ my mind after all, what is there to be afraid of? Inner stepped inside after me and closed the door, taking away the only light we had.

Now that I looked, not everything was black. I could clearly see my hands, and craning my neck down, every other part of me was normal -a stark contrast from the surrounding dark.

The feeling inside this place was also different. It almost felt like I was floating, a lightening experience.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"**Hm, can't you guess?"**

I turned around to glare at her, since I was kinda tired of her skirting around my questions, but widened my eyes in surprise instead. I involuntarily trailed my eyes upwards, fixing itself upon her forehead.

Inner Sakura grinned and wiggled her fingers at me. She was different now, instead of being an exact mirror image of me, she was now painted black and white. It was almost two dimensional, though I knew she was as solid as before. What caught my attention immediately, however, was the marks written upon her forehead.

**Inner Sakura**, it proudly proclaimed, almost glowing against her now black and white appearance.

Her smile, now turning into a grin, widened and showed off how much she enjoyed my stunned expression. **"Can you guess now? The million dollar question; where are we?"**

This time, I knew it. "My mind scape," I answered simply.

I thought this place was familiar, and seeing her like this, I managed to connect the dots. In the Naruto verse, Inner Sakura only appeared with this black background. Also, when Ino tried to take over Sakura inside her mind in the chūnin exams, this was the place that those two battled.

"**Ding dong!"** She mimicked a bell chiming. **"That's correct! This is the most inner place inside your mind, yet it is the most outer place at the same time. This is, in fact, the place where you can control your actions and is thus the most vulnerable for mind attacks like the Sharingan or the mind transfer jutsu. This is also the place where I can most easily converse with you, since it is the most closest room to the surface. Or, in simple terms; the control room."**

She absently looked at her black hand that was outlined in white. **"It's the weirdest place, not including the different memory rooms, in my opinion. My appearance always drastically changes."** She shrugged and sighed, accepting the fact. Inner was apparently a little vain.

I nodded slowly, absorbing the fact. So we are currently in the control room. Why?

Inner Sakura noticed my question only by looking into my eyes. **"You aren't supposed to be here,"** she repeated. **"As much as I liked seeing you in here, this simply isn't a place for you to be."**

I was about to ask how I could go back, and what was happening out there, when the blackness suddenly shifted. In front of us, a screen appeared out of nowhere. I immediately recognized what was shown. I just couldn't understand why the chakra sense, that was often seen as vortex of colors, was there. I didn't even know you could see it like a screen in this room.

Belatedly I noticed that my chakra sense had disappeared from me. Also, there was no smell inside my mind. I think it would be even odder if there was.

I turned my head to look at Inner. She only winked at me. **"Just watch."**

As I was told, I watched the screen. It was quite strange _seeing_ the chakra instead of, well, sensing it with my eyes and what I like to call; the fifth sense, like I always do.

In the immediate vicinity, there was my chakra that laid peacefully on a bed. It was flowing calmly through my body, only stuttering slightly at some places that I recognized to have broken bones. Otherwise, I seemed fine. Hanging right above me was Ino's chakra that rippled painfully in spikes.

At first, I got worried that she was hurt, but I soon remembered that she was fine. _Safe_. It was just her chakra that rippled in a pattern that I understood meant she was crying. Safe, but crying. If I concentrated hard enough, I could almost make out the words from the way her chakra was flowing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorrysorrysorry-" it repeated endlessly.

I moved away from her with a wince.

Outside the room from where Ino and my body was, six chakra signatures stood. Three of them seemed to be very uncomfortable since their chakra shifted restlessly. It was Chōza, Inoichi and Shikaku. The three others that was standing on the opposite side of them was letting their chakra spike in furious waves. I recognized them to be the three wives, since I knew Ino's mother from before and the two others was unmistakably female. I could tell by _how_ it flowed.

I assembled the different clues I got, and then got to the conclusion that the three clan leaders was getting chewed out by their wives. In the metaphorical sense, of course.

As soon as I noted that, Inner let out a bark of laughter. **"They pride themselves in being the best, but against their wives, they're nothing."** My mouth slowly quirked upwards in agreement. Merely sensing their chakra shrinking slowly closer and closer to their center the more their wives advanced was, I could admit, hilarious.

Further away, at the edge of my chakra sensing, Chōji and Shikamaru was slowly playing a game of shōgi. Their chakra was sluggish, indicating they were worried.

I didn't know if it warmed my heart that everyone seemed to be somewhat worried about me, or pained me because they were worried about me?

Then I frowned when I noticed something missing. "Where is my mom and dad?"

Inner blinked, lips thinning. **"We can't sense them here. Maybe they weren't informed?"** It only made me more troubled. She appeared to be feeling the same thing. After a moment of thought from her, she stretched her hand out towards mine. **"Here, take it. I think we can concentrate better if we work together on this."**

Confused, although completely trusting her, I grabbed her hand.

It was like an explosion of colors and sights. The chakra sensitivity expanded in a large burst, suddenly encasing more than half of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. I stumbled slightly from the impact, but was stabilized by Inner.

A part of me wondered how I wasn't frothing by the mouth because of all the chakra. I guess it made a difference if I was in my body or not.

Another part of me, the larger dominating part, was reveling in the sensation. Every chakra signal, from civilian, shinobi, different elemental chakra and to the smallest plant; I could feel them all. It was weird, and slightly overwhelming, to sense everything.

The screen disappeared as it was not needed anymore.

I clutched Inner's hand tighter, her hand doing the same to mine. With much effort, we succeeded to locate our parents civilian chakra signals.

With relief, I noticed that they were both working overtime in the Haruno bank. Nothing had happened to them.

As I let go of her hand, I ignored the part that was relieved that I wasn't abandoned like my former birth parents had done, even if it was unintentional. It stung inside my heart with only the thought of them doing the same. I shook my head to get rid of it.

"What now?" I asked her. She was after all the ruler of this place, and the single person that seemed to know more about everything that was happening right now. "And why did you show me this?" I was somewhat curious of her reason.

"**Well,"** Inner laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. **"I kinda wanted to show you something cool before you went back."**

I stared incredulously at her. That was it?!

She laughed again. **"Don't look at me like that. It isn't easy sending you back. It isn't like I can snap my fingers and you would reappear like some cheap magic trick."** She shook her head. **"No, it doesn't work like that."**

"Okay," I nodded slowly. "So, how?

Inner tapped her chin in thought. **"Well, I don't really know. It was odd enough that you managed to wake up here, in the hallway. You could as well have woken up in..."** She shivered. Then, she leaned forward to whisper in my ear like it was forbidden only to say it out loud. **"... the middle room."** She shivered once again as she stood up straight. **"That's the place where you could either die or live. The entity inside decides for you."** Inner looked repulsed at the mere thought. I couldn't help but frown. It didn't look like a good room to be in. That must be one of the doors that was locked.

Though, again, wasn't it a bit unnerving that I had such rooms as that inside my mind?

She nodded with a knowing look. **"Be happy that you didn't have to clean this messed up mind, no offense to you or anything. It was like a junkyard in here! And,"** she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, **"I finally succeeded in cleaning and organizing things up after **_**five**_** years! Only after that could I contact you. I think I deserve a freaking applaud!"**

I looked blankly at her, and she sighed, mumbling something about how she would have been more freaked out if I did. I ignored her and instead pieced together the information she was giving me. "When I was five years old... Isn't that the time you introduced yourself to me?"

"**Spot on."**

I adopted a horrified look. "S-so you were with me since birth?"

Inner rolled her eyes like I were the biggest imbecile on earth. **"Well, **_**duh**_**. I told you so when I introduced myself to you."**

"You most certainly did not!" I snapped. Something like that wouldn't be forgotten by me.

"**Really?"** She looked confused. **"I could have sworn I said it."**

I shook my head in denial, narrowing my eyes."You didn't. So is there anything you want to say now?" _Before I pummel you for withholding useful information_, I added silently in my mind.

"**Well,"** she laughed a little, embarrassed, obviously sensing my mood, **"long story short, I was split from your existence upon your birth in this world. It took me quite some time to navigate myself in here -did you know this was one big jumbled room before?- and cleaning took quite some time."** Inner paused, and then bowed formally. **"It's an honor to meet you in person, Outer. I'm Inner Sakura, a subconscious existence of sorts." **She shrugged carelessly when she straightened from the bow. **"I'm not really sure of the correct term myself. Your second personality, perhaps? I don't really care what my identification is. I'm you, that I know, but we are separate as we are one, also that I know."**

I let the information sink in. Subconscious existence, huh? That would explain _Inner_ Sakura.

Now all that remained was to return.

As if hearing my thought, the black void around us shifted again. The screen had long ago disappeared, taking away the only light, so I could only feel the room tugging at me.

"**Looks like this is your ticket out,"** she observed. Inner nodded. **"That's good."**

I blinked, and then nodded in agreement, giving her a wry smile. "Because I'm not supposed to be here?"

She mimicked my smile. **"Yeah."** She waved farewell as I was being consumed little more by the blackness. **"And don't forget to ask yourself; why were you so desperate to save Ino?"**

I frowned in confusion.

Then the void closed in on me and my eyes opened to the sight of a tearful and snotty Ino.

"SAKURA!" She lunged at me, making pain flare up in my body.

_Great_...

* * *

It would be an understatement to say that it took a long time to calm Ino down. She was sniveling and bawling like she was watching my funeral. I even tried to sooth her with my abysmal children skills, repeating how "It's okay," almost endlessly while I was stroking away the tears that fell from her eyes.

Though every time I said that, she would answer with "I'm not crying!" and deny the whole thing, wiping furiously away the tears with her sleeve. Though when she saw how they refused to stop coming, she gave up and the process was repeated, her bawling and me awkwardly patting her back.

At least her waterworks stopped when the parents walked inside, the wives fussing over me and reassuring that I was okay, the same thing I told Ino. They also scolded Ino for playing on the wall, me for doing such a reckless thing and at last, they turned the most scary glare I have ever seen upon the husbands that stood in the doorway, saying that they should have paid more attention to _their_ children and that they will have another _talk_ later on. I even sensed some killing intent from the women, their chakra almost snarling.

I don't think I have ever seen a man pale that particular shade of white, nor scurry out of the room as fast as they did. It was interesting to watch.

After that, they shooed Ino out and left with her, closing the door, but not before telling me strictly that I should rest. I had broken bones after all.

Huh, I hadn't noticed.

My hands were bandaged, and I couldn't move them, so my fingers was broken. My right arm was also feeling pretty messed up and I think I had some bruises lining my back on the right side.

I sighed, snuggling in against the soft pillow. "This sucks," I told the room bluntly.

Inner Sakura didn't respond, which surprised me some, but I brushed it away. Maybe she was tired? I was, after all.

The sleep tugged at the edge of my mind, whispering soothing words of rest and comforting warm darkness. Despite wanting to sleep, despite reaching fervently for it, it simply deluded me. After staring up at the ceiling, – a very boring, plain, white ceiling, I might add, – until the early hours of the night, I figured I wouldn't be hard stretched to believe that it was for naught to continue trying.

When I figured the time was about two, I gave up the idea of any kind of rest, and instead struggled to my feet. Even if I was unable to sleep, that didn't mean my body was feeling perky like a kid high on sugar. No, my body felt sluggish and it took some time before it started to listen to my commands. Inconvenient as always, was my only slow thought about the matter.

Before walking outside my temporary room, I did a quick sweep with my chakra sense to see if anyone was near. No one was, so I left and went to a random direction, letting my feet lead me. It didn't surprise me when I found myself sitting on the Japanese porch, looking up at the stars.

It comforted me, those glowing bright lights.

They weren't the same as on Earth, and that was only to be expected. Another universe with the same stars was to farfetched, but I was feeling somewhat happy about the fact. It only showed me how much there was to learn about this world. It showed me how small I was in contrast to the other galaxies and suns out there, how little I really mattered when it came down to it. Odd thing to be comforted by, but not having such a huge responsibility felt good.

It was a humbling experience, looking up at all the stars that was left undiluted by the modern society's smog I was so used to seeing.

With that, an unwelcome thought popped into the forefront of my mind, a question Inner Sakura had asked me before. _Why_ had I been so desperate to save Ino?

Because I _will_ do my best to save my precious family. Ino is family now, and nothing will change that fact.

The answer was immediate, startling me greatly.

Did I really think of Ino as family? Even going as far as risking my own life to ensure she would stay safe? After all, she only drags me everywhere, being a bother in her own way. Even though I appreciate her as a close friend, but saying she was my family sounded strange. Had I really allowed her in so far unconsciously?

Apparently so, because my whole being seemed to be horrified at the thought of not being able to help Ino in her time of need.

Now that I thought about it, that protectiveness seemed to extend to my mother, father _and_ Shikamaru and Chōji.

I was letting more people inside my heart.

That simple thought rang true, and I now knew that I was definitely changing, for better or worse. I wasn't simply Nora, the emotionally stunted girl living on a round Earth. I was now Sakura, the girl living in a shinobi filled Konoha. The girl that was slowly but surely changing to a person that...

Yes, what was I changing into?

I don't know, and that's what scares me.

I was startled out of my thoughts when something warm wrapped itself around my shoulders. In confusion, I turned my head to see Shikaku sitting down next to me.

He gave me a small smile and offered some tea. I took it, still in a bit of daze at seeing him so suddenly. I had delved too deep into my thoughts, it seems. So deep that I had accidentally become over focused and managed to ignore my chakra sense.

Instead of asking if I was alright, like any other person would have done, he did the typical lackadaisical slouch expected from a Nara and sipped his own tea. Shikaku didn't intrude upon me, only sitting and silently giving me support.

I can't express how much I appreciated that. I didn't feel like talking right now.

The stars once again caught my gaze, so I permitted my mind to slowly blank out as I looked up. A content smile found its way onto my face after awhile, and that was when I thought I was ready to talk.

Shikaku still sat there, only looking at the garden in front of us, though I had a feeling he had been directing his attention towards me the whole time. His chakra betrayed him there, pooling and drifting in patterns that wasn't uncommon when spying on somebody.

I breathed out a huff, feeling a bit cold by the chilly night air. Rolling my teacup around in my hands, I bit my lips in silent thought.

"Why," I began softly, "did you want to become a shinobi?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. Our eyes connected briefly, green meeting dark brown, before he looked back at the dark garden, illuminated by the stars. "It depends," he said at last, "on what answer you're looking for."

I watched him carefully. "The truthful one."

He leaned back a bit more, letting out a large sigh. "Truthfully, I became a shinobi to serve my country and clan, but I don't think that's the answer you are looking for."

I shook my head. That was the answer I had been looking for, but yet, it wasn't. How complicated all this could be.

Shikaku glanced at me again, letting out another sigh. By instinct I knew he was saying how troublesome this was inside his mind. I agreed. "You remind me of myself in my younger days, you know," he mentioned offhandedly.

Without my consent, I became curious. "Really?"

He nodded slightly. "You also remind me of my son," that made me raise my eyebrow in disbelief, "and pretty much everyone else I know from the Nara." He leveled me with an intense look. "Do you know why?"

I shook my head, blinking rapidly from having those eyes suddenly concentrated on me.

"It's the glint in your eye that shows your real color. No matter how much you try to hide it," he gave me another look that seemed to tell me that it was useless trying to hide anything from him, I was suddenly filled with a sense of relief that he would never discover a certain secret of mine and had yet to notice the other, "I can still see it. The very same look that children in our compound often has."

I was hesitant to ask, but I did it anyway. "And what look may that be?"

Shikaku flashed me a small amused smirk. "The intelligence, child. There is no need to hide it."

I slowly took a sip from my fast cooling tea to hide my racing thoughts. "What makes you say that?"

His lips quirked upwards, but provided me with no answer, instead standing up and preparing to leave. I watched him walk away, only feeling exasperated by the whole talk

Just as I thought he really was going to turn that corner and leave, he stopped, turning his head a little. "You have expressive eyes, has anybody ever told you that?" He shook his head a little. "The answers that you seem to be looking for is inside yourself. No one can help you with those." And then he took another step forward and left me with that odd advice.

I sighed again, closing my eyes.

I absently noted that the teacup was still warm in my hands, just like Ino's hands always were.

Ino, my family...

As short as that conversation had been, it had helped me drag my muddled thoughts and sort them out. I had finally reached a decision. One that was albeit a poor one, since it could very well be the death of me, and certainly the end of the small part of Nora that was left.

My eyes snapped in open in resolution, one that I hadn't known existed before this day.

I _will_ protect my family, and if I must become a ninja for me to be able to do so, then fine, I _will_ become a ninja.

That day, I became truly and wholly Sakura, embracing everything that name means and stands for.

A change, for the better or worse. I can only hope it is the former.

* * *

**A/N** So what do you think about this chapter? It was more than five thousand words, a personal record for me. This chapter just ran away from me, refusing to bend for my will. I guess it's because summer break starts any day now, and I have so much more time to write the following weeks.

The next chapter will be _the_ chapter ten, (remember? Every five chapters is special and is always the double length,) so look forward to it! Expect the next chapter... early next month? Late this month? I'm not entirely sure.

Besides that, if you're going to review, could you tell me how this chapter went? Or maybe how you picture what will happen in the future? You don't have too, it's just that,_ as always_, I'm curious on your opinion.

Every review will be read, and if there is a question, it will probably be answered in future chapters. So if you don't really understand some things Inner Sakura did, it will be further explained in another time.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
